


Grand Sphere: Change in Souls

by SapphireShine



Category: Grand Sphere (Mobile Game), Grand Sphere (Video Game), Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game), Puzzle & Dragons Cross, Puzzle & Dragons X (Anime)
Genre: Angels, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devi and Tamazo stay, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Fenrir - Freeform, Grand Sphere lore reboot, Magic, Mild Gore, Original Mythology, Past Character Death, Post episode 89, Post-Canon, Post-War, Reboot, Spells & Enchantments, Summons, magic familiars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShine/pseuds/SapphireShine
Summary: It’s been four years since the Demon Invasion of Astrum. Princess Stella’s personal royal guard the Royal Units have gone back to their own lives after the Invasion was stopped. Now, the Royal Units have been called back into action, but not within the borders of Astrum. A special order agreed by Princess Stella and the Elemental Ancients asked the Royal Units to travel to Dragoza Island in order to investigate a possible Invasion chance on the Island. However, as they reach the island, they soon learn the invasion rumors are just the tip of the iceberg.Meanwhile, Lance is getting sick. Something unknown has sickened him and requires treatment, much like the rumors, only more lies below the surface. Lance discovers he's not free from the Star Fragment like he thought. And it holds a much darker secret, that could lead to his death, or the world's.(NO GRAND SPHERE KNOWLEDGE IS NEEDED)Grand Sphere was a JRPG that ran for a short time on mobile devices. I am rebooting the Grand Sphere story with this one, and the worlds fit too well together not to (more info in end notes) (PADX characters won't appear till chapter 3)Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Thiane, Goddess of Healing

Chapter 1: Thiane, the Goddess of Healing 

In the far outskirts of the Tellan Empire lied the town of Sana. While the Empire as a whole was proficient in healing and magical restoration, the town of Sana was the home of one of the empire’s greatest achievements; a young woman named Thiane Nightbloom. Thiane Nightbloom was one of the greatest mages in the Astrum country, her most powerful magic was her healing powers. There was no illness she couldn’t cure, no ailment that eluded her, every one of her patients were good as new and void of any ailment once treated by her. She never lost a patient, her healing was so well known that she was known as the Goddess of Healing. 

Many wonder about her, despite her title, they wonder about her magical powers, for a strong healer, many expected her to be that of a Light Attribute magic. She was not, she was one of the strongest Dark Attribute magic users and yet the most powerful healer. Several have been treated by her, warrior and civilian alike and she does not use sinful magic. Any rumors speaking of it were shut down almost immediately. Her fame was little known outside of Sana and it's few neighboring cities, but her will to enter the front lines during the Demon Invasion four years ago made her title clear. 

People wondered why she refused just to stay safe as the army medic, as many expected of her. Her reasoning was clear. “Until I remedy the war, the number of patients will never decline.” 

She would be on the front lines, using her magic and powers to assist soldiers on the field and hopefully end the invasion for good. She quickly proved herself as one of the strongest mages who fought against the invasion. She was soon part of the Royal Units who went on a mission to save Princess Stella from the demonic possession she was under. After the Invasion, she stayed in Stella’s kingdom to heal her from the demonic essence still inside her body. After two years of staying in the Lunasys Holy Lands, Stella was cured from her demonic infection and Thiane returned home to her town. 

Now, she was back as a simple healer within the Tellan Empire. Until her services are required once again. 

“Lady Nightbloom!” A worried voice echoed as the doors of Thiane’s clinic opened. The woman in question looked to see a worried Automation with rusty red hair, brown eyes, and the size of a small child. The automation wore a simple brown tunic with a black belt and black shoes. 

“What is it Jennette?” Thiane asked, she was currently wearing a simple tan dress under a purple cloak, dark violet patterns danced across the lighter shade of the cloak. She looked like a mage. 

“Mrs. Holly’s son is feeling ill, it doesn’t look normal.” Jennette said, Thiane frowned before grabbing a leather bag and quickly left her hut. 

“Tell anyone coming to the clinic, I will be back in an hour.” Thiane said, Jennette nodded as the blonde woman ran along the streets to Mrs. Holly’s house. Before she could even knock, the door opened to reveal a worried middle-age woman with dark brown hair. 

“Ah, Thiane, please come in. He isn’t doing any better.” Mrs. Holly said, Thiane nodded and stepped inside, asking where her son was. She entered the bedroom where the ten year old child was lying, looking very pale. She quickly went to the bedside and opened her bag, pulling out bottles of medicine, spoons, herbs, and a few books with charms. 

“How long was he like this?” Thiane asked as she quickly checked the boy’s physical condition. 

“He suddenly fell ill two days ago. It seemed like a simple cold, but now...” Thiane looked at him and found faint blue spots dancing across his body. 

“It’s Pollen Blue, not too dangerous if treated properly.” Thiane said as she pulled out a bottle and poured some into a cup, quickly mixing it with an odd flower petal. The solution glowed softly as she poured it into the boy’s mouth. Almost instantly, color returned to his face and the spots slowly faded away. 

“Ughh, Miss Nightbloom?” the boy mumbled as he opened his eyes. Mrs. Holly instantly ran up and hugged her son, being sure not to knock over any of Thiane’s stuff. Thiane smiled as she saw the small reunion. 

“Thank you, Thiane.” Mrs. Holly said, she quickly got up to get some gold but Thiane stopped her. 

“Don’t worry, what I used was herbs and minerals I harvested from the forest. You don’t need to pay me this time.” Thiane said, their town thrived on local harvesting and while gold was valuable, they didn’t worry about it too much. Many shops in the town get their materials and food from the forest. A lot of income come from travelers who stop by the town. Mrs. Holly smiled softly. 

“Then at least take some muffins, I just baked some today.” Mrs. Holly said, Thiane nodded as she saw a still steaming batch of wheat maple muffins on the counter. 

“I would very much enjoy them.” Thiane said. 

Later………………..

Thiane returned to her clinic and home, sighing a bit after picking up some more materials from the forest. Jennette smiled as she saw her walk in. 

“Lady Nightbloom!” Jennette smiled as she ran up to the mage, Thiane smiled and placed down her stuff. 

“Good evening Jennette, how were things?” Thiane asked, after returning to the clinic after seeing Holly’s son, she stayed for a few hours before heading out to harvest some nighttime exclusive herbs. 

“Things were fine, luckily no one stopped by. Meaning they must be nice and healthy.” Jennette said, Thiane chuckled, their short reunion was cut off as a knock on the door echoed. 

“Um, is Miss Thiane Nightbloom here? I’m a messenger from the Lunasys Holy Lands.” Thiane raised an eyebrow. She opened the door to reveal a dark male in light colored clothing, brown vest, and brown pants. A leather bag on his person. 

“Yes?” Thiane asked, the man blushed a bit before taking out two letters.

“There are two letters addressed to you, both asking for an immediate response.” the man said, Thiane took the letters and nodded. 

“Thank you, I’ll likely be leaving in the morning then.” Thiane said, the messenger nodded before leaving. Thiane took the letters and recognized both emblems binding the letters. Although one she wasn’t expecting, the first letter was Princess Stella’s noble emblem, which took the form of Hraesvelgr’s silhouette. The other was the Terra Dragon silhouette, symbol of Dragoza Island. She hasn’t been to Dragoza island in years, what’s worse is that the island went under its own crisis, even with the release of Satan. A dear friend of hers was a casualty during the crisis. Thiane touched the onyx black crown that adorn her head everywhere she went. That was her first and last token of her friend on Dragoza. She sighed and opened the letters. 

_ Dear Thiane Nightbloom,  _

_ This is a formal request from Princess Stella of the Lunasys Holy Lands. She wishes for your presence as soon as possible. She is gathering the rest of the Royal Units you were apart of. She says your assistance is needed.  _

_ Sincerely, Lunasys Tellan Kingdom _

Thiane wondered about Princess Stella, they haven’t spoken for a year, each others personal lives and duties got in the way of any time they had free, she hasn’t even seen her teammates from the Royal Units since the end of the Invasion. But, it is an order from the Princess and someone she cannot deny. She placed down that letter and asked Jennette to pack her a travel bag. As soon as the automation was gone, she opened the letter from Dragoza. 

_ Dear Miss Nightbloom,  _

_ I am the Ancient of Water from the city Crocus located on Dragoza Island. We have been making significant recovery in the Satan crisis from a year ago. However, a dear Dragonoid of mine hasn’t been feeling well, more tired, he went under a concerning condition during the crisis. I have heard that you are the best healer in the Astrum Country, some even saying you’re the best in the land. Please come to Dragoza Island and treat the Dragon Callers.  _

_ Sincerely, Vahaton  _

Ancient of Water, certainly someone she was unfamiliar with, she wonders how they learned of her. She sighed, as interesting as it was, it would be a hard decision depending on what Stella wanted to see her for. 

Next morning…………………….

“Will you be alright Lady Nightbloom?” Jennette asked as Thiane stepped out of the gates of the town. The townsfolk looked at her and waved her farewell. 

“Yes, I will be, I’ll let you know when I will return, I’m trusting my apprentices to take care of you during my absence.” Thiane said as she looked at a small group of young women and men. 

“We will Miss Nightbloom! Take care!” one of her female students said as they waved at her. Thaine got on her chocolate colored horse and rode away from the town. Wondering what those letters had in store for her. 


	2. The Royal Units

Chapter 2: The Royal Units

After a week’s travel, Thiane finally made it to the Lunasys city. She was quickly recognized and lead to the main palace. Once inside and the doors closing behind her a voice yelled and got progressively louder. 

“IT”S THIANE! OUR GRAND HEALER!!” A peppy voice yelled as Thiane was tackled in a hug by a flurry of pink and red. She fell to the ground with a thud and the figure that tackled her laughed. Thiane smiled a bit and looked at the figure. 

“I see you haven’t lost your energy Theo.” Thiane chuckled as she got up, the girl in question was Theodora Wildflower, one of the Royal Units. She was one of the two gunners on the team, Fire Attribute with a lively personality, she always make quite a spectacle when she fights and her firepower does the most widespread damage to the enemies in their team. She smiled brightly as she helped Thiane up. 

“You remembered my nickname! I’m so happy Thia!” Theodora smiled brightly. 

“Theodora! Don’t run around like that, we are still in the royal palace.” Another voice said, just as lively, but more stern. The two turned to see a younger girl with extremely short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a ranger outfit with a medallion proudly worn around her neck and a red scarf trailing her. She could almost be mistaken for a boy. 

“Ah, Bahd, it’s good to see you again.” Thiane said, Bahd smiled as she walked up to her, embracing her in a hug. 

“Pleasure is mine Thiane, I missed you.” Bahd said softly. Thiane smiled as she recalled her memory. 

Bahd Goldvine, the second gunner of the Royal Units, while less flashy than Theodora, she makes up for that in speed and efficiency. Her smaller frame made it easier for movement and acted as both offensive and scouting. She was quick-witted and responsible, she was acting as a ranger enforcer in her city of Sungrove. She was a soldier as well as a protector, she by far had the most experience in regards to soldiers and the field. Quickly acting as a strategist for the team, teaching both Thiane and Velsa techniques regarding leadership and strategy. 

“Is it safe to assume, Alicia and Velsa are also here?” Thiane asked, Bahd nodded. 

“Yeah, they’re both in the throne room, discussing with Princess Stella. Theodora here came barging out once she heard what she assumed was you enter.” Bahd chuckled, Theodora blushed a bit and the three walked into the throne room after helping pick up Thiane’s stuff Theodora had knocked down during her ‘attack’. 

“Princess Stella? Queen Velsa?” Thiane called, the women in question turned to face her. Princess Stella sat on her throne in the throne room, Velsa sitting in another chair near her. Velsa had long, smooth black hair under a hat styled crown, adorned with blue and white details. Holding a large golden staff with a purplish gemstone glowing in the center top. 

Velsa Silvercove, queen of the Silvercove kingdom further in Astrum’s northern area. She was regarded as one of the most powerful mages in the country and all who try to oppose her will be given a just punishment. She is kind and motherly, trusting deeply in her subjects, she went to the front lines to fight against the Invasion due to it threatening her land and people. She was an excellent fighter and fierce opponent. While some question why a regal queen such as herself would fight on the front lines. She gave her answer, “I am a queen, and in turn, a leader. I need to be a leader and the shining beacon for my people. If I am to continue to be that beacon, I must annihilate the darkness that threaten not only my kingdom, but the country and soil my kingdom thrives on.” 

“Ah! Thiane, I’m so glad you could make it.” Stella said as she stood up and walked over to the healer. 

“I’m glad to see you are doing well, how is your health?” Thiane asked, Stella smiled as she took hold of Thiane’s hands. 

“Wonderful, no more nightmares, and I’m less tired. Eioh’s been studying your techniques since you taught her, she’s become quite a healer as well. Comette also picked up some tricks to help Rapheal.” Stella said, Thine smiled, right, Rapheal was the crimson colored knight who lead the mission on finding Stella, alongside him was his loyal green haired automation Comette. 

“I’m glad, how is he doing?” Thiane asked. 

“He’s out scouting with some Unit squads in Gardelaine.” Stella said, suddenly the doors burst open again. A small whine following them. They turned to see a young teen with pink hair like Theodora in light knight armor with a large sword on her back. 

“Hiya! Sorry I’m late princess! I got lost in the forest!” the girl said she was Alicia Whitewing, a Light Attribute knight who works in Princess Stella’s personal guard. A girl with a childish and lively personality, she hangs out with Theodora the most. Despite being a gifted knight, and still young, she takes her duties seriously and will always try to defend her comrades and civilians. She ran up to the group. 

“Everyone! I’ve missed you guys so much!” Alicia said as she grabbed everyone in a group hug. 

“Queen Velsa, will your kingdom be okay?” Thiane asked, Velsa smiled softly. 

“Yes, they will be fine, I’ve already taken precautions and got them all ready for my absence, now then, princess, why did you call us here?” Velsa asked. 

“A request done by me, and approved by the elemental ancients of Dragoza Island. I want you five to head to the island and do some searching, the energy coming from the island, not to mention the release of Satan a year ago, I believe it may be the signs for another Invasion.” Stella said. 

"Then there's no discussion, we leave first thing in the morning. I already have my stuff packed." Theodora said, Stella turned to Thiane. 

"You have been to Dragoza Island before, right?" Stella asked, the others looked at her perplexed. 

"Yes, it was a few years before the Invasion though, I don't know how things have changed since then. The only person I knew there personally was a casualty during the Dominion and Satan crisis." Thiane said with a sigh, Velsa looked at her concerned. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will be alright, we can even visit them properly if we have the time." Velsa said, Thiane smiled. 

"That would be nice, I actually was requested to go to Dragoza Island as well. The Ancient of Water, Vahaton, requested my presence, saying a dragonoid was feeling ill. Supposedly, he went under something during the crisis and symptoms have started to resurface, at least from what I've gathered." Thiane said, Stella looked surprised. Seems like word of Thaine's talent finally spread outside of Astrum's borders. Not surprising though, the borders and docks if Astrum were sealed off, in the hope of containing the Demon Invasion. It was only a year or two ago that the borders opened again and docks finally setting sail. 

"I see, my original plan was for you five to go as a team. Once you reached the island, each of you would go to the city of your respective attribute. Theodora would travel to Geyser, Alicia would travel to Exscion. Considering this development, I'm assuming he would need you in Crocus." Stella said, Thaine nodded. 

"That seems to be the case, however, both Thiane and I have been practicing in each other elements. She can be in Crocus, and I can hold my own while in Zelemony." Velsa said, tapping her staff, the gemstone started to darken and swirls of black moved within the stone. That stone becoming full of Dark Attribute magic. 

"I see, nothing less from the Silvercove Queen I suppose. Alright then, I'll have Eioh prepare a ship and you five can set sail in the morning." Stella said. 

"Now then, shall we have something to eat? I take it you haven't had anything to eat today yet." Stella asked, directing her question at Thiane. She rubbed her belly and blushed a bit. 

"Yes, I would very much enjoy something to eat." Thiane said, the six women laughed a bit. Getting ready for a new adventure. 

Earlier…………

Jennette sighed as she stacked some books into a shelf. It's only been three days since Thiane left, so far everything has been going smooth. Very few dark sphere attacks and no one has gotten majorly sick. 

"We made it!" The door to Thiane's infirmary burst open and the automaton turned to see two of Thiane's male students, named Kyle and Ron, busted into the building, panting, and holding a bag of medicinal herbs and other things. They looked worn as twigs were sticking from their hair and dirt covered their clothing. 

Kyle had dark brown hair with green eyes and flopped onto the ground. Ron had blonde hair with brown eyes and was leaning on the doorframe. 

"Dare I ask?" Jennette asked with a sigh with a raised eyebrow, she had the personality of a mature woman despite having the appearance of a young child. One of Thiane's female students, Margaret, walked in with a sigh, she was in her scavenger gear, which consisted of a simple tan tunic and brown pants with boots. She had auburn hair with gold eyes. 

"Run in with some of the local griffins. We were stocked up on them, but they insisted. I went to gather some of the others herbs we needed. Next thing I know, they come running past with an angry griffin on their tails." Margaret said. 

"You guys do know you're healers right? Not rangers." Jennette asked. 

"Yes, we do, just, figured we'd get something." Ron huffed, holding the bag of herbs, they were herbs only grown near the nearby hills of the town, which usually housed the area's local griffins. They were the primary ingredient in making motion sickness medicine, treating colds, and sea sickness. 

"You're hoping to send Lady Nightbloom something before she leaves the country huh?" Jennette asked as she stepped towards them. 

"It's a one week trip to Lunasys, if we get it done, it should get to her before she sets sail." Kyle said. 

"Well, get working then. All the material is in the shed, just, don't burn it down." Jennette chuckled, Ron looked at her with joking offense. 

"I'm not that bad. We'll be sure to keep everything in order." Kyle said, the two young men ran off, leaving Margaret and Jennette in the main workshop. 

Elsewhere………..

"Mhhhmmmm! This stuff is so good!" Theodora squealed as she took a bite of a parfait. All of them were in a secluded cafe near the main castle. Stella was already a very active and social princess so it wasn't a surprise to see her touring the streets. So they didn't draw too much attention to themselves other than the occasional glances when some of them ate their food. 

"So, how has everyone been? I mean, it's been quite a bit of time since we last saw each other." Alicia said, Bahd nodded. 

"It has, but nothing much has changed from the daily routine. Although thanks to the end of the war, Sungrove has had less dark sphere activity and my squad had some more calm days other than defending." Bahd said. 

"Nothing new on my end, although my big sis became quite the dancing mage. She's in charge of the Phoenix Dance now." Theodora said proudly. 

"The Phoenix Dance, isn't that the special dance that can only performed by a mage?" Thiane asked, Theodora winked with a smile. 

"Yep! Every few years, the dance is performed to help the city's Phoenix Guardian regain it's power and protect us from the raging volcanic activity. They can only be performed by a mage so they can help manipulate the elemental flows for the Phoenix to use." Theodora explained. 

"Interesting, how about you Velsa? How is your sister doing?" Alicia asked, Velsa smiled. 

"Sapphire is doing very well. Despite being a year apart, we tend to treat things as though we were twins. She had agreed to take on the role as ruler while I am away. She's training vigorously herself. Hoping to someday take the role as commander as to help ease the responsibly on me. She is still such a sweet girl." Velsa said. 

"Speaking of which, she's managed to learn how to control her Dark Attribute side as well now. She's still inexperienced, but she is making progress. Mother is also doing a lot better thankfully." Velsa said, taking a sip of her coffee. Velsa was a woman who was in many ways a perfect role model. She was kind, helpful, wise, motherly. May don't see that she had endured many hardships in her past, as her confidence conflicted with them. Despite the troubles she has, she still remains as one of the most powerful mages in Astrum. And with it her kind and caring personality. 

"I wanna see Saph again~" Alicia whined. 

"How about you Thiane?" Velsa asked. 

"I'm afraid nothing too exciting. Our town is pretty secluded in the forests so nothing of interest. The dark spheres we would fight tend to be a bit weak. The most exciting or rather stressful thing that occurred was Mrs. Holly's son getting infected with Pollen Blue. It's rare for it to affect people in my town. Other than that, it's just the letter that Master Vahaton send me regarding his request for my services." Thiane said. 

"Awwww." Alicia whined. 

"How about you then?" Theodora asked, Alicia looked at her and Bahd with a straight face. 

"I fought a bear." Alicia said, Bahd raised an eyebrow and Theodora snickered. 

"How'd you end up fighting a bear?" Bahd asked, bears weren't even that common in the Holy Lands. 

"It somehow managed to sneak into a cargo transport and ended up in the local forests. I was patrolling and, we kinda accidentally spooked each other." Alicia said with a chuckle. 

Later……..

It was now evening and the group had retired to their guest rooms within the castle. Thiane sat in her room as she poured over a medicinal book she had borrowed from the library. Someone knocked at her door. 

"Come in." Thiane said as she placed her book down. The door opened to reveal Eioh, Stella's personal assistant and dearest friend. Eioh had purple hair tied in a neat bun, her eyes were green hiding behind a pair of golden glasses. She was still in her purple assistant outfit. 

"Eioh?" Thiane asked, she walked over and hugged her. Eioh returned it with welcome. 

"It's good to see you again Thiane." Eioh said. 

"Same here, how have you been?" Thiane asked. 

"I've been well, the techniques you taught me has helped me heal a lot of the soldiers and help Stella." Eioh said. 

"I'm happy to help." Thiane said, she offered Eioh a seat and the woman smiled. The two sat down and Thiane put away her book. 

"Thiane, may I ask something? I never found the right moment all those years ago." Eioh said. 

"What is it?" Thiane asked. 

"Where did you get that crown? I've always seen it on you, and I can sense a very strange and powerful energy from it." Eioh said, Thiane touched the crown with her fingers and sighed in remembrance. 

"It was a gift from a dear friend of mine, before the wars started. As you are aware, like Princess Stella is aware, I lived on Dragoza Island in the east for a large portion of my childhood. Leaving the island when I was a teen. I was given this crown to safeguard and use. They said it was better in my hands. They are gone now, one of the casualties during the Crisis Dragoza experienced just over a year ago." Thiane said. 

"I see, I apologise for bringing it up. Just, what is it?" Eioh asked, Thiane smiled a tad mischievously at her. 

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information, what the crown is, is a secret between my friend and I." Thiane said with a small chuckle. 

"I understand." Eioh said with a chuckle of her own. 

Next morning………. 

Thiane and the others were about to board the ship to Dragoza when the messenger that gave the letters to Thiane one week prior showed up. Holding a small package. 

"I have a package, from the town Sana, for Miss Nightbloom." The man said, out of breath. Thiane took the package and restored his stamina with a small spell. One he appreciated, he said goodbye and went off to deliver others. 

"What is that?" Theodora asked, looking at the neat little package Thiane had received. 

"A traveling gift from my students." Thiane chuckled. 

"It's time to go!" Bahd called as they got ready to board the ship. 

"On our way!" Theodora called back, Thiane smiled. What mysteries will Dragoza hold for them? 

Elsewhere……..

Lance coughed a bit as he sat in his room. A local dragonoid doctor just finished checking on him. Devi flew in shortly. 

"Master Lance, are you alright, devi?" Devi asked, Lance smiled at him softly, his fluffy white hair a little disheveled. 

"I'm alright, for the most part." Lance said, he doesn't understand, no one knows what is happening to him. Lance and Angine both thought it might be part of a reaction from the Reversion crystal, but, it's been over a year since he was freed from it. Why would it be showing up now? 

"Lance my boy?" Lance looked up to see the elderly, but short figure if Vahaton. 

"Master Vahaton, I am fine, but I still don't know what's causing it." Lance said, taking a gulp to settle a cough rising in his throat. 

"Well, hopefully someone will. I've contacted someone from the Tellan Empire. A woman known as the Goddess of Healing. Supposedly, she knew Master Dafnes a long time ago. One Thiane Nightbloom, which is her name. I received a confirmation letter from her, saying she will be on the island within a few days. She's set to sail tomorrow. I'm sure she can help us, even if it's just a little." Vahaton said.

“She knew Master Dafnes?” Lance asked, he never knew much about her, even for as long as he’s been a Dragon Caller. After she treated him, she left him with Vahaton and only checked on him a few times. 

“Yes, according to records one of her close Dragon Callers, Miss Nightbloom also treated you a long time ago, shortly before Dafnes placed you in my care. I never met her personally, but I am curious as to who she is. Being called a God is being considered a being of so high power, rarely other people can even match their capabilities.” Vahaton said. 

“Well, we will see what this ‘goddess’ is made of soon.” Lance said, earning himself another cough. 

“You get some rest, I’m sure she can help.” Vahaton said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters mentioned here besides those residing in Thiane's town are canon with artwork from the game. They are not the strongest units in the game (are actually some of the weaker/weakest). But they made up my original team during my playthrough and hold a special place in my heart, so they are special here.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival

With the blow of a boat horn, the ship Thiane and her team has docked within the port of Crocus city. 

“Man! Finally, that was a long trip all the way from Astrum.” Theodora sighed as she stretched her arms. 

“Yes it was indeed.” Thiane said, Velsa chuckled as they stepped off the boat and started to exit to port. 

“I will never take for granted the use of small pocket gems now.” Bahd said, each of them had a gem no bigger than an animal egg in their packs, it contained most of their belongings. 

“Indeed, we will rendezvous at one of the cities to discuss the goings. I’m going to see Master Vahaton and check on this dragonoid.” Thiane said. 

“Indeed, we’ll meet back here this evening to discuss our findings. I’ll be headed to Zelemony, you four be careful.” Velsa said. 

Later………………….

Thiane finally arrived at the Ancient’s tower, after showing her letter and identifying herself to the numerous dragon callers, she finally found her way to the top room. She gave a gentle knock on the decorated doors. 

“Coming, devi” a squeaky voice said from the other side. The door opened to reveal a small egg shaped dragon creature, it was dark in color and had a dark purple star on its chest. Thiane tilted her head a little in curiosity as she observed the creature. 

"Hello, I'm Thiane Nightbloom. Master Vahaton requested me to check on a dragonoid. Is he here?" Thiane asked, the small creature smiled. 

"He's not, but the patient it, devi! My name is Devi, devi." The creature said happily as it flew around her, she couldn't help but giggle at the cute creature. 

"Follow me!" Devi said as he flew back into the room. Thiane followed and admired the simple, but elegant decorations of the top floor. A massive window faced her, over seeing the whole city. 

"Master Lance!" Devi exclaimed as he flew into another room. Thiane followed him and walked into a small bedroom on the right side of the main room. Her eyes fell upon a familiar figure, now an older teen rather than a child when she first met him. 

"So your name is Lance, I always wondered. My name is Thiane Nightbloom, it is a pleasure to meet you." Thiane said with a soft smile as she observed the teen. His yellow eyes shined like yellow diamond, and his hair white as snow. The two distinct navy blue horns poking from under the hair. 

"Likewise Miss Nightbloom." Lance said, another cough interrupting his speech. Thiane frowned and pulled out her bag, immediately taking out different herbs and talisman. 

"Drink, it will stop the coughing." Thiane said as she handed him a vial full of dark blue liquid. Lance nodded through his hacking and gulped down the solution, only noting the small minty and citrusy aspects being overpowered by a strong bitterness. Much to his relief, the pain in his throat stopped and his coughing halted. He took a breath. 

"Wow…. That was the fastest I've seen cough medicine work, devi." Devi said as he floated to Lance's side. Thiane took a small sigh of relief herself. 

"I'm glad, now then, when did these symptoms started showing up? Any ideas on what caused it? I need all the information to perform a proper diagnosis and start treatment." Thiane said, looking at Lance. 

"Um, well…." Devi said, only for more footsteps to echo from the main room as two elders walked in. 

"Ah, I see you already arrived Miss Nightbloom." Vahaton said, Thaine raised an eyebrow at the short man before giggling softly. 

"Patients needs attention as soon as they can. Since you're both here, I'm assuming you are also close with Lance right?" Thiane asked, turning her attention to the elder woman. 

"Yes, my name is Angine." The woman said. 

"Right, I need all of you to tell me what is going on. When did they start showing up? What you believe may have caused it? I need that information before starting a proper treatment. If it helps, I am aware of the Dominion and Satan crisis that occurred about a year ago. It's not uncommon for people to suffer from demonic magic for a bit of time " Thiane said, she looked over Lance, and noticed nothing seemed physically wrong with him, he looked a little pale if anything. 

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Angine said, glancing at both Lance and Vahaton. 

"I have all day, my team won't be meeting back here until tonight." Thiane said, Lance gulped and sighed. The memories still haunting him greatly.

“I was under the effects of a dragonoid reversion crystal. It, was merged with my body and I went out of control. The crystal was destroyed and I returned to normal.” Lance said, Thiane raised an eyebrow. 

“Reversion crystal? I’ve never heard anything like it, do any of you have a picture?” Thiane asked, Devi flew forward with the purple phone and pulled up a photo of the white crystal. Her eyes widened immensely. 

“This what you believed to be a reversion crystal?” Thiane asked, her voice laced with fear. How could that? Those things were supposed to be destroyed, why did one still exist, on Dragoza Island no less. She needed to check, she raised her hand and a purple glow emitted from her palm, directed at Lance. 

“Vigilia Meam” Thiane chanted, her eyes changed to a lavender purple briefly and she suddenly fell back, a hand flew over her mouth as she gagged. 

“Miss Nightbloom?” Vahaton asked as he and Angine rushed to her side, Lance jumped from his bed and ran over as well to see her. She took a few deep breaths and her eyes widened with fear. 

“Miss Nightbloom, are you alright?” Lance asked as he kneeled down to her, her eyes closed briefly as she composed herself. 

“I’m fine, but you’re not. No, you are not okay, it’s been a year, and it’s already taken root. To think it was believed that damned thing was the secret to reversion.” Thiane breathed, that left everyone frozen. What was she talking about?

“Nightbloom, what do you mean?” Angine asked, what has taken root? What caused her to react so violently?

“That crystal, it was not the secret to reversion. It was not even part of Dragonoid history to begin with from my knowledge. That thing, that was a demon seed.” Thiane said, Lance felt himself nearly fall back from shock and Devi flew over worried and confused. 

“Demon seed?! What is that, devi?!” Devi asked. 

“It’s the core and essence of a demon, a compact form that usually contains a concentration of their power. Demons normally used it as a form of preservation, hoping that the host or host object will bind them to the earth long enough for them to find a vessel to possess and control. I don’t know what demon powers that crystal had, but it was no doubt powerful. It’s already corrupted his magic system, it’s rooted itself into his magic and is part of him. Please tell me the crystal was removed from his body before being destroyed.” Thiane said, Devi looked uncomfortable as he recalled when she asked, both Lance and himself knowing that wasn’t the case.    
  
“No, it wasn’t, devi. It was destroyed when it was exposed from his body, but it wasn’t removed.” Devi said, Thiane sighed. 

“Looks like this is more serious than I thought. If the crystal wasn’t removed from the body during it’s destruction, shards are most likely still embedded in him. It’s too deeply rooted, I’m afraid I cannot remove it, even Princess Stella’s wasn’t this deep.” Thiane said. 

“He’s not going to die is he, devi?!” Devi asked. 

“No, there is a way, while the shards may be embedded they can eventually be flushed out mostly. His energy is permanently tainted with that of demon powers, I cannot remove it. His illness is his body rejecting that dark foreign energy. There’s only two options, either learn to accept and harness this demon energy, or I destroy it, meaning I will have to destroy all traces of magic in his body. Leaving him unable to manipulate or see drops.” Thiane said, Lance’s eyes widened at the choices, lose his ability to manipulate drops? That means losing all he worked for this far. He won't let that happen. 

"You sound like you know an awful lot on the subject." Angine said, as much as Thiane was regarded as the Goddess of Healing, her knowledge on demon magic seemed a bit odd. 

"Well, there's no point in hiding it, I have the exact same condition. Ever since I was born." Thiane said, she raised her left arm and purple magic engulfed it, as it vanished, her skin became an only, onyx black, covering her whole arm until it stopped as a swirl near her biceps. Her fingers slightly elongated and black claws emerged from her nails. 

"My mother was infected with a demon seed while she was pregnant with me. They tried countless ways to destroy it, even flushing away her magic, while it worked, instead of getting flushed out of her, it was flushed into the next nearest living entity, me. I had a demon seed in me since I was born and have learned to control these powers since then. It's been festering and growing strong enough as I control it, that I'm essentially half-demon." Thiane said, she opened her blackened palm and a blade made of black and purple energy emerged from it. 

"It's either harnessing this power and become something like me, or give up all your magical powers." Thiane said. 

"I am not giving up on being a Dragon Caller. It's in my blood, so I will harness this power." Lance said. 

"Very well, get some more rest though, I'll be treating you to help with the natural reactions your body has to foreign energy. We can start training in a few days, I'm going to need to have a look over the island with my team. Which brings me to the second reason I'm here." Thiane said as she pulled out her second letter. 

"I'm also here on official business from Princess Stella of the Tellan Empire. Due to the events that plagued the island, unusual energy spikes and the release of Satan roughly a year ago, she fears that this island might face a Void Demon Invasion much like the one Astrum has been fighting against for years. So my team and I have come to Dragoza Island to oversee progress and eliminate any chances of a Rift opening on the island." Thiane said. 

"What was the Void Demon Invasion, devi?" Devi asked. 

"It's a bit of a long story, but essentially, magical cracks in the earth known as Rifts acted as gateways between this world, and the Void World. Some call it Hell, some call it the Underworld. I don't think those terms are just overused, but they may be connected. Any case, roughly seventeen years ago, the first Void War started, a large Rift in one of the deepest and central areas of Astrum emerged. Monsters from the Void World known as Dark Spheres emerged, unlike the Monsters here, they cannot be tamed, saved, or calmed, all they seek is chaos and will kill anything in their way. It was a ten year war of fighting off these Dark Spheres and finding the Rift to seal it. After sealing the first Rift and ending the first Void War, Astrum had a year of peace. Until it started up again, this time, stronger, not only did another large Rift open, but several smaller ones did as well. Not only did the number of Dark Spheres increase, but it turns out dangerous demons left the Void World during the first war, one of them being Verzeus. Verzeus was a powerful Dark Sphere that possessed Princess Stella and unleashed hordes of Dark Spheres to destroy Astrum. Not only that, Verzeus supposedly almost destroyed the whole world a long time ago. I joined the front lines to fight during the late half of the first war and was part of Stella's rescue squad, after several battles, and rescuing Stella from her possession, Verzeus was defeated. Finally ending the Second Void War, commonly known as the Void Demon Invasion. Afterwards, I stayed at her palace to give her treatment. Due to her possession, she was infected with demon essence, but it wasn't a seed. It took me two years to free her fully from the essence. After that, I returned to my home village to resume my life as a simple healer. Until today anyway. There are a term for people like myself, those who are intune with the elements. Much like Dragon Callers here who can see and manipulate drops, in Astrum we are called Grand Spheres." Thiane explained. 

"Why did we not know of this? If it was an invasion that lasted that long, and dealt that much damage." Lance asked. 

"Astrum conducted a self contained quarantine. We closed all borders, shut down all ports and docks, and blocked any way of entering or exiting the country. Don't worry, everyone was informed before the lock down, allowing them the chance to leave if they so wished. That is what happened, considering the immediate start of the second war, reopening the borders for transport and trade was held off for a few years. Astrum was reopened just a few months ago." Thiane said. 

"Why though? These Rifts as you call them seem very much like a natural disaster kind of occurrence. Much like Drop Impacts here." Vahaton said, Thiane shook her head. 

"I'm afraid not, while most rifts are indeed natural occurrences, usually opening and closing within a few hours. The ones on the scale that caused the two wars were  _ made _ . We don't know who or what opened the first Rift, but it was done enough so that the Rift would open and stay open for an infinite amount of time until someone could seal it. The rifts that cause large, dangerously powerful Dark Spheres are created by hand. During the second war, most of the large Rifts were created by Bailal and Verzeus. But anything can open a Rift, due to the release of Satan, someone or something must've been powerful enough to open a temporary rift to allow him to leave. If someone had that much power, no doubt others exist, or if anything else managed to escape the Void alongside Satan." Thiane said, Angine frowned, this was certainly information that was new, and concerning. But why haven't they heard of rifts from prior to the wars? Maybe it was because she said the small ones that occurred were just like drop impacts, natural occurrences usually related to the land's elemental geography. After all, hardly anyone knew of Dragoza's drop impacts besides dragon callers outside of Dragoza. 

"Anyway, that is the shortest way I can explain what happened on Astrum. The others of my team are already headed to the other cities to explain to each of their respective elemental ancients. Since I was called here, Velsa went to Zelemony in my place. We both learned how to use each other's elements though." Thiane said. 

"Ah, so your team are here to help us, thank you very much. May I ask something else?" Vahaton asked, Thiane nodded. 

"Are there any drawbacks to using this demonic magic?" Vahaton asked, Lance was about to stand up in protest, thinking he might ask him to give up his abilities, but Thiane raised her hand. 

"Of course, however it can only be fatal depending on the person. I have merged successfully with the demon seed that was in my body. Lance is a difficult case, considering the amount of energy flowing through him, the demon energy is no doubt extremely powerful, not to mention since the seed was shattered and not extracted, fragments of his powers or his essence still exist, making him more susceptible to being possessed by the demon much like Princess Stella. However, if trained, and has the mental strength, such a possibility will be nullified, by accepting and using the demonic energy, it will naturally flush out the demon’s specific essence.” Thiane explained. 

“From what I’ve heard, at least back then, Lance’s body has a bit of a knack for absorbing energy. His condition was extremely rare when Master Dafnes took him to me the first time. However, unlike now, that was a rare case of magical energy being forced into his system, to the point of taking up space for air and liquids. I know how demon energy works, if you allow me to train him, that energy will no longer be a burden, but instead an aid.” Thiane said, before any of them could respond a large wave of energy washed over them. Thiane’s eyes widened again and she ran to the window, looking at the forest just on the outskirts of the city, a large pillar of light flashed momentarily from a spot in the forest before a shockwave shook the city, energy emitted from the area and Thiane gasped. 

“What was that?! A Drop Impact?” Vahaton asked, Thiane gripped the the window sill. 

“No, that was a large Rift, Ancient of Water, please allow me to command the dragon callers.” Thiane said, the request seemed strange, but Vahaton saw a collectedness in her eyes and took a breath. 

“Yes, you have my blessing.” Vahaton said, before he said anything else, Thiane jumped out the window and repelled downward into the streets, Dark Spheres already running across the street. 

“What are these things?!” A dragon caller yelled as his monster beat another sphere into black dust. 

“Dragon Callers of Crocus! The Ancient of Water, Vahaton, has given me permission to lead you. I am from the Tellan Empire and have dealt with these monsters before! Please listen to my orders and clear the city of these creatures!” Thiane announced, while the dragon callers looked to see the speaker, their eyes stood to see a woman, standing tall and confident, an ebony black crown adorning her head. The energy radiating off of her spoke enough. 

“Then give us our orders.” another dark sphere was slain, Thiane nodded, in a rapid, but clear and collected fashion, she dished out orders to all the dragon callers within the city. Coordinating them to attack and hold back the spheres and others protecting the civilians. 

“Everyone has their roles, I have mine.” Thiane said her body soon was engulfed in a purple light and magic circles appeared under her, discarding her large cloak and in a flash of light, her outfit was replaced with a purple dress, white, silver, and gold details decorating the clothing, large metallic leg armor covered her legs and similar colored gauntlets coated her arms, her eyes glowed and she summoned a large silver and black colored spear, she held it and charged. Immediately cutting down large numbers of Dark Spheres. Her form never breaking. 

Lance and the others watched from the tower in amazement. Not only is her power incredible, her skills with her weapon and her ability to lead all the dragon callers so seamlessly. Her attacks were also seamless, taking down enemy and enemy with no pause. 

“So that is power from the Tellan Empire.” Lance mumbled to himself as he watched her cut down enemies. 

“Noctis Blue Moon Formation” Thiane chanted, soon, the drops were drawn up, several of them, what? Lance’s eyes widened as he watched her summon the orbs, all the orbs changing to Water, Light, and Dark drops, how? He didn’t see her release any monsters, nor did she seemed to have equipped any soul armor. How was she doing that. She merged the drops, activating a ten combo, the energy went into her spear and she pulled out a bright yellow orb, it wasn’t a light drop, even from his position, he could see the shape of a flashing arrow on the orb. She crushed the orb in her hands and golden energy seeped around her spear, the spear shrunk to the size of a large arrow. She gripped the golden energy swirling around the spear and it formed a bow. She pulled back the spear and fired. The spear shot off and started to pierce all of the enemies in that direction. As the spear was taking out enemies, Thiane turned and matched more drops, instead of light bursts, she chanted and great bolt of black electricity struck the ground and taking out hordes of enemies. 

“Spectral Lightning!” Thiane chanted again, more bolts firing down on the enemies. After a few minutes, the dark spheres stopped appearing. 

“I think that’s the last of them” one of the dragon callers said. Thiane took a breath and saw that no more dark spheres were advancing. 

"Gather any injured and head towards the town center. I'll be there to heal them, once I check out the Rift.." Thiane said, just as they were about to leave, a large rumble shook the ground. The pillar of light grew wider and even leveled quite a few trees. The energy being emitted acting like wind and pushing them back. A loud roar screeched from the Rift and a massive Dark Sphere emerged. It's skin black as charcoal, glowing with burning bits and had glowing red eyes. As it let out a roar, a massive shockwave shook the earth and it let out beams of energy in several directions, glowing red and purple. 

"One more, I don't have time for this." Thiane said to herself. 

"Evacuated all injured to the tower center. I'll take care of this." Thiane said, before any of them could protest, she activated her abilities, summoning a large purple magic circle. Her eyes glowed white as she chanted. 

"O beast of darkness, I request you through our forged bond and the power you trusted with me, come down and eliminate the beast that fouls this Earth." Thiane said, several dark drops emerged from the ground and flowed into the circles. A large pillar of purple energy surged around them. 

"Come!" 

"FENRIR!" As the name was chanted a large form started to fade into reality above them. Soon a three headed black wolf stood over them, massive enough to almost cover the city. It's fur was ragged and covered in scars. It's three heads having a scar on their glowing red eyes. Chains were loosely wrapped around body and a chain around the center mouth. With a great roar the chain broke and faded away. The roar itself was greater than the Dark Sphere's. Thiane stood stationary as her eyes glowed, power surging around her. 

Lance and the others just look in amazement and shock as giant beast loomed protectively over their city. 

Was this the power of a Grand Sphere? He turned his attention back to Thiane as she chanted, but her voice was overlapping with a deeper voice. 

"Summon of Darkness Fenrir, use your powers to eliminate this beast and show them the powers of the End and erase them!" Fenrir let out another roar before charging at the monster. Fenrir jumped up and pushed the Dark Sphere out of the forest and onto the beach, which thanks to all the evacuation earlier, now deserted. The two monsters clashed as Fenrir bit at the monster’s neck with it’s central head, once they got it’s back to the ocean, Fenrir let out another roar and energy surged into their mouths. They ran up and kicked the Dark Sphere into the sky. Energy released and each head let out a different attack, the left one sent out a flurry of sharp energy with metal, the right sent out a fire blast and the center one released a bright beam of black and purple energy. Each attack connected and the monster disintegrated as it vanished in the brightness of the beams. Fenrir let out a triumphant roar as the monster was gone. It turns it’s attention to the city and Lance can’t help but feel like their eyes are on him. He gently nodded a thank you and Fenrir nodded back, before vanishing in a flash of light. 

Thiane fell to her knees with a sigh, while everyone was still in shock from the monstrous fight, after Fenrir vanished, she ran to the site of the Rift. The energy leaking out from cracks in the earth. A small symbol present at the base of it all. She narrowed her eyes, she took a picture of the symbol before destroying that small bit of land, the energy faded away and she chanted a spell to close the Rift. That took more energy than she thought it would. 

“Miss Nightbloom!” Thiane looked up and saw Devi and Lance running towards her, Vahaton and Angine close behind. 

“I’ll be in the town center in a few moments to heal the injured. Just, give me a minute please. Grand Spheres don’t have infinite energy you know.” Thiane said with a tired breath. 

“We understand, what did you just do now though?” Vahaton asked as he looked at the cracks in the earth, now just indentations instead of a portal seeping with energy. 

“I closed the Rift, based on everyone’s reaction, it was the first one to appear on the island. On the very day my team arrived, I can’t help but wonder if it was good luck or bad intentions.” Thiane said. 

“Why do you say bad intentions?” Angine asked. 

“If the first Rift just happened to occur today, that means it was a good thing my team arrived, we know how to deal with these Dark Sphere and hopefully reduce the amount of casualties greatly. However, that Dark Sphere that Fenrir fought, it was too powerful to come from a natural Rift. There was a symbol too, this Rift was made, be it by human, demon, dragonoid, or monster. Something made this Rift in an attempt to destroy the city, either that, or cause a ruckus enough to put more paranoia on the island inhabitants regarding us. It’s an uncanny connection is it not? A dangerous manmade Rift opened for the first time on Dragoza island, the very day people from Astrum, those who had experience with Rifts arrive. It’s all too clever and planned out, someone or something with knowledge on Rifts exists on the island, and is keen on keeping others out of it. It doesn’t help the fact that my team were the only ones from Astrum aboard that ship.” Thiane said. 

Angine frowned a bit, her logic made too much sense. But, thanks to all the chaos last year, the dragonoids have become more accepting and kind, knowing that it was a human and dragonoid that saved the world, not one alone. Still, someone seemed to be trying to frame Thiane and her teammates with chaos such as this, but the people of Crocus she knows are not that superficial, they know that they cannot believe everything they see and that something under the covers usually is occuring. 

Lance grimaced at the explanation, reminded him too much of how he thought King was the reason his hometown was destroyed and the reason for his parents’ death. 

“We can explain things a bit later. No surges in energy occurred anywhere else, and my teammates haven’t called about anything. Whoever, or whatever did this, was only one and near this city.” Thiane said, her gaze turned to Lance. 

“Your energy is growing restless. We should get away from here.” Thiane said as she quickly got up again. The group began to walk back to the city. 

“What was that thing you summoned earlier, devi?” Devi asked. 

“It definitely didn’t seem like any ordinary Monster.” Vahaton said, Thiane took a breath. 

“In Astrum, they’re called Summons. Unlike places here, Monsters are nonexistent, and Summons are god-like creatures, usually being the guardian and regulator of their elements. Few Summons exist and they are extremely hard to bond with. Fenrir is the Summon of Darkness, he was one of the five we bonded with to help stop the second war. With the Summons, you need to beat several deadly trials and finally put up a fight against them. Only those who formed a bond, or have the ability to transfer a bond, can call upon the Summons for assistance. It also takes a massive amount of energy to call them, thanks to the drops here, some of that energy tax was negated. Fenrir is one of the strongest Summons according to the royals, him being one of the factors that brought upon Ragnarok thousands of years ago. The ones that beat him in power is the Summon of Fire Ifrit, and the Summon of Light Hraesvelgr. Both of them are bonded with my teammates, but they still say I’m one of the strongest Summon user as I supposedly don’t pass out once I call them. There are even stories of people trying to become Summons, as becoming a Summon will make you essentially a god.” Thiane explained, Vahaton tilted his head in interest. 

“One of? Is there another person on your team who is stronger at calling upon these Summons?” Vahaton asked, Thiane nodded fondly. 

“Yes, the official leader of our team, we tend to bounce between orders quite a bit, but she is officially our leader, Velsa Silvercove, regarded as one of the strongest mages in Astrum. She doesn’t even seem tired when she calls Rusalka.” Thiane said, she wondered how her team was. 

Later……….

It was evening now, and Thiane has treated all the injured Dragon Callers and civilians in the city. Much to her surprise, there were hardly any injured. Vahaton had left earlier to inform the other Ancients of the situation. The large dark sphere Fenrir fought caused a shockwave across the whole island, alerting all the cities and her teammates. To say the other ancients were worried was an understatement. She took a sigh as Angine handed her a water bottle. 

"Thank you." Thiane said as she took a big gulp, realizing that it has turned to night. Was the day really gone already? 

"You helped a lot of people today you know." Angine said. 

"Yes, it reminds me of the war. Even after all these years. It's still fresh in my memory. Regardless of the true intent behind the attack today, Princess Stella's predictions seem correct. My team won't be leaving the island until we find the culprit behind these Rift openings." Thiane said. 

“We don’t want Dragoza to be swamped in the same war Astrum was.” Thiane sighed, her blue eyes gazing at the three moons in the sky. 

“I almost forgot to ask, Vahaton tells me you knew Master Dafnes, is that true?” Angine asked, Thiane smiled and looked surprised for a bit. 

“Yes, Dafnes was a dear friend of mine. I lived on Dragoza Island for a few years before moving back to Astrum. I was still a kid when I met her, I was her assistant considering my knack for the dark element. I was with her from when I was six, up till I was fifteen, that was when I moved back to Astrum, who knew, only a year afterwards the War began. I decided to stay in Astrum to aid the warriors and Grand Spheres, I thought that after the war was done, and the borders were reopened, I could see her again. Sadly, once the borders reopened, that’s when I heard the news of her passing.” Thiane said sadly, reminiscing at the memory, her hand went up to touch her crown once again. 

“Dafnes gave me this, before I left, saying that it’ll be in good hands as long as they’re mine.” Thiane said, Angine looked at the black crown and thought it looked familiar. If Dafnes was the one to give it to her, than maybe it was a relic of the dark ancients. 

“It is alright dear, I hope you don’t regret staying in Astrum. I certain Dafnes would be proud of all the lives you saved. I’m certain she would be happy to know you are looking out for Lance as well.” Angine said. 

“Probably, I wonder how the others are doing, I haven’t heard anything from them yet.” Thiane said, she was debating whether or not to call them. 

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Angine smiled, Lance and Devi walked up to them. 

“Everyone is taken care of. Are you alright?” Lance asked. 

“I am fine, I am glad to see you are as well. Your energy is stable right now, once I sort everything out with my team, we can begin your treatment.” Thiane said. 

“So, can you tell us more about this power, devi?” Devi asked. 

“I’m not sure, really. The powers mainly affect how one manipulates or summons magical abilities. In my case, I have the powers to manipulate drops and increase my powers, it also gave me a special ability to summon things made from pure solid shadow.” Thiane said as she made another black blade in her palm. 

“Yours is still too early to tell, it’s power reminds me of Verzeus, but it isn’t him. It’s something different. I’m sure once we get you to control your powers, it won’t be a burden, but a blessing in the end.” Thiane said. 

“I see, thank you.” Lance said, before he could say anything else, they heard voices. 

“THAINE!!!!!” before any of them could react two blurs, one yellow and the other pink slammed into Thiane and they went tumbling to the ground. Thiane looked momentarily dizzied as the form of two girls revealed themselves from the sudden blue. 

"Theo, Alice, what are you guys doing?" Thiane groaned as they untangled from their pile. 

"We got worried! We saw the Dark Sphere emerge near Crocus we felt the shockwave energy too. We didn't know if you or the city were okay until we saw Fenrir! Velsa told us not to worry since we saw him blast that Dark Sphere into oblivion, but that didn't let us know how you were doing, you didn't even answer your communicator!" Theodora exclaimed. 

"Oh, my apologies, I must've left it in the tower." Thiane said as they stood up, Thiane brushing some dust off her clothing. She changed out of her battle gear and was back in her tunic and dark purple cloak. 

"That's no excuse!" Alicia said. 

"My, my, who are you going ladies? Her teammates?" Angine chuckled. 

"Yes ma'am! Name's Theodora Wildflower, second Gunner of the Royal Units, and one of the best defenders in Astrum's southern area." Theodora said proudly. 

"My name is Alicia Whitewing, one of the knights in the Lunasys Kingdom and part of Princess Stella's personal guards." Alicia said with a smirk, her attention shifted over to Lance. 

"And, I didn't know Dragoza had such pretty boys." Alicia said with a smirk, Lance and Devi sweatdropped as Alicia gave them a bit of a hungry look. 

"Alice, that is my patient, please don't make him uncomfortable." Thiane sighed, Alicia blushed a bit embarrassed. 

"Sorry, you know how I am with white haired boys. And his eyes!" Alicia (thankfully) squealed quietly. Lance felt a blush on his face. 

"She's like a bolder Ana, devi." Devi said quietly. Lance just nodded in silent agreement. 

"Anywho, what happened here? We didn't feel the energy until that massive Dark Sphere came in and clashed with Fenrir." Theodora said. 

"Someone, or something opened a Rift. I don't know why they decided to attack Crocus, but the situation became more serious besides recon. Where's Velsa and Bahd?" Thiane asked. 

"Over here. Velsa is already speaking with Vahaton. One of the stray beams from the dark sphere's attack nearly hit Zelemony, Velsa used a lot of her magical power to shield the city. She was quite winded when she got back here." Bahd said as she walked over, three other young dragon callers with her. 

"Grandma! Are you alright?!" Ace asked as he, Tiger, and Charo ran up to them. 

"Perfectly fine dear, all thanks to this fine lady here." Angine chuckled. 

"You flatter me Angine." Thiane smiled. 

"Who are you?" Charo asked. 

"My name is Thiane Nightbloom. The two girls over there are Theodora and Alicia, and you are familiar with Bahd I see." Thiane said, Charo's eyes lit up. 

"Bahd was amazing! She was so quick with her weapons it's amazing." Charo said with a glimmer in his eyes. Thiane wanted to ask exactly what he meant, but those specificities could wait. 

"Hold up, um, what was that giant three headed wolf we saw take down that monster earlier? Who summoned it?" Tiger asked. 

"That was me, that was the Summon of Darkness Fenrir. I bonded with him a few years ago." Thiane said, Ace and Tiger's jaws pretty much touched the ground. 

"That thing was massive! How'd you even get close to it?!" Tiger asked. 

"It's not a normal monster, a Summon is the equivalent of a lesser God. You're lucky if they decide to help you, we had to undergo many trials set by him in order to gain his respect and trust. But the matter at hand is not about Fenrir. It's about Dragoza. I'm not sure if Bahd explained it to you in Librya, but we were sent here to investigate the possibility of a Void Demon Invasion. Much like the one that sent Astrum into war years ago. We don't want that to happen here, Princess Stella grew concerned when she heard that Satan was released. Releasing something of that magnitude means something or someone managed to make a Rift to release it, and most likely something snuck out with it." Thiane said, Ace gulped, very clearly remembering the ordeal with Satan and Best. 

"Yeah, she explained it to us. We don't recall anything coming out with Satan or Jest." Ace said, Thiane frowned. 

"Jest, the former ancient of Light. I need some confirmation please, rumors have spread since Astrum heard the news, did he really kill Dafnes?" Thiane asked, Ace, Lance, and the others looked at her with a little concern. 

"Well, honestly, we don't know. It seemed likely, he absorbed her and her powers when he first revealed his plans for the Dominion. Even if he did, he's already gone, Dafnes absorbed him into her darkness for good." Ace said. 

"I see, thank you. Well then, I suggest we discuss the main matters at hand. The rift opening, and the fragments of the Demon Seed. Let's head inside, can you girls handle things out here?" Thiane asked. 

"Yes, yes, we can. Don't worry." Theodora said with a smile. 

Later………

Thiane had explained everything she has discussed with Vahaton up to the Rift attack to Ace, his team, and Velsa. 

"This Demon Seed, it seems really dangerous. But if it wasn't a Star Fragment or the Secret of Reversion, what was it doing under Lance's house? Why was it in his father's possession?" Charo asked, Lance blinked momentarily, now that he thinks about it, why did his father have it? Did he also think it was the Star Fragment? 

"I wish I knew, all identified Demon Seeds were supposedly destroyed during the first Void War, when it first started. I don't know how it ended up in his possession. My best guess is that an intelligent Dark Sphere, one more elusive than Belial or Verzeus, snuck out of the Rift during the first war, and planted that demon seed among one of the ships, or something traveling to Dragoza. After all, we didn't know how long that Rift was open before the Dark Spheres started invading." Thiane said. 

"They disguised it, hiding it as what you see as a Star Fragment most likely. If they did, it would not only ensure it's survival, but also quicken the chances of finding a host. If the host is power hungry and understood the power behind reversion, some would think they would be a little more than greedy and use it to gain power. Allowing the demon power to invade, and soon let the demon possess them. I will hand it to Lance, no one has ever survived such a demonic possession, Thiane is special because she was born with it, essentially fusing with the demon and taming it since childhood. Stella was also fortunate to have such a strong will as a Grand Sphere. From what I've heard, a demon would infect a person's soul, imprint themselves and soon absorb their soul, fusing with the human but becoming a full demon. You're so young, and talented, I am impressed. However, do remember this, those with great potential or great power, have great risk." Velsa said. 

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, Velsa lowered her staff a bit, pointing it at Lance and the gem facing up. With a small flick, the gem surfed black, and energy came out of it. 

"Great power is something everyone desires, not in the same form, but it is still the same. Greed, Pride, Envy, those sins are part of man and all rely on power. Those who indeed possess great power can become good, such as the dragon callers here, or bad, such as Jest or Kroell. People say I am one of the strongest mages in the whole Astrum country. That alone has gotten me to catch quite a few assassins climbing through my window. Those who do not have that great power, will try to either destroy it, or take it. That's all there is to it. I want to propose my own theory, whoever that demon seed belonged it, no doubt a disciple attacked Crocus because they now know the host's location. If they're able to stir up enough void energy from the rifts, it could potentially allow the original demon to exert enough control over the fragments and take over his body." Velsa said, pulling away her staff. 

"So, Lance is in danger then. If this rift opening was indeed intended to trigger the demon energy in Lance, that means the demon is not only fully aware of the demon seed that was in Lance, but also the fact that the seed was fragmented. That means the one who opened the rift was not a Dark Sphere that slipped through the rift, but another being, one that lived on the island and was here both through the Dominion crisis and Satan attack. There's two possible scenarios, the first is that the one that opened the rift was already on the island and had enough energy to open a Rift as big as it was, or, it was a Dark Sphere, one that likely got out with Satan and hunted down the information on Lance. Either way, that means Lance is a target because of the demon seed." Thiane concluded, Velsa nodded in agreement. 

"Looks like our roles will remained switched, Master Vahaton, has anything strange happened with or to Lance after the attack by Satan?" Velsa asked. 

"I'm afraid not, nothing out of the ordinary occurred here." Vahaton said. 

"This is a predicament, well, as far as I can tell, our original roles will be to guards besides recon. Thiane, due to your, experiences, I'm assuming you will be here to look over Lance. I have a feeling the rest of us need to remain in the other cities in case of any attacks on them." Velsa sighed. 

"That seems very likely, as powerful as the Dragon Callers are, I'm not sure if they dealt with creatures so, viscous." Thiane said, turning her gaze to Angine. 

"No, we haven't. Not for a long time anyway. The last massive threat was Satan, before that it was the apocalypse dragon. My husband gave his life to seal it away." Angine said, she just realized something. 

"Thiane, you told me you haven't seen Dafnes since you left when you were fifteen, but you said to have treated Lance before." Angine said. 

"Right, my apologies, I didn't fully explain. During the year of peace, between the first and second wars, one of Dafnes' personal dragon callers flew in on a Carrier Dragon to one of the temporary bases I was staying at. He had Lance with him and told me that Dafnes informed him of my talent as a healer. It is true that I haven't seen her, that was the first time I met Lance. He was asleep the whole time, so he obviously wouldn't know me." Thiane said, recalling the memory. 

_ Seven years ago……. _

_ Thiane just finished treating the last of the soldiers in that base. It was one of the last skirmishes with the rogue Dark Spheres after Stella's father sealed the Rift. A great flapping and shouted echoed from outside.  _

_ "We come in peace! We just need a little help!" The voice of a young man echoed out, she exited the tent and saw a familiar red carrier dragon. The soldiers tense and had their weapons ready.  _

_ "Stand down! That's a carrier dragon from Dragoza Island. He's a Dragon Caller, they mean us no harm." Thiane said, the soldiers looked hesitant, but calmed down and allowed the dragon to land. The purple cloaked dragon caller got off, holding what seemed to be a feverish white haired boy.  _

_ "Master Dafnes told me you were one of the best healers in the land. He's suffering from an unknown condition we haven't seen on the island." The dragon caller said.  _

_ "Bring him in." Thiane said, the three quickly reentered her tent and he placed the boy onto a clean treatment table as Thiane got her medicines ready.  _

_ "A dragonoid? They are very proficient at manipulating drops right?" Thiane asked as she looked at the dark blue horns under the white hair.  _

_ "Yes, we still don't know what caused it specifically. She believes it has to do with a sudden surge of drop manipulation." Thiane listened to the explanation as she checked on the boy.  _

_ "Good thing it's still rather mild at the moment. His body was forcefully infused with drops, taking up space in his body meant for blood and air, his body is taking a natural response to the unknown invaders. I'm glad you brought him when you did, any later and his life might be cut short. He'll be a bit feverish, but he'll be fine in a bit." Thiane said, as she quickly did some elemental manipulation, and chanted a spell. The boy appeared less sickly and just reduced to a simple slumber. She went to gather herbs and minerals, and placed them into a pot of water.  _

_ "May I ask, are you one of Dafnes' Dragon Callers?" Thiane asked, the brown haired dragon caller, still with a hood over his head looked at her a bit surprised.  _

_ "Yes, why do you ask?" Thiane smiled a bit.  _

_ "How is she? It's been a decade since I last saw her." Thiane asked, the dragon caller took note of the black crown around her head, it looked familiar. Was this the dark healer Dafnes talked about a few years ago?  _

_ "She is doing well, she is watching over Zelemony with excellent order. She found the boy when she thought the drop anomaly was a drop impact. After the boy is healed, she is going to take him to Crocus and place him under the care of Vahaton." The dragon caller said.  _

_ "I see, he is an orphan then?" Thiane asked as she began bottling the solution.  _

_ "It appears so, Dafnes did some research and his home town was destroyed in a drop impact. We assume he's been living on his own since then." Thiane looked at the boy sadly.  _

_ "I see, well, I'm glad that he will be taken into good care then. I assume this Vahaton is a kind man?" Thiane asked.  _

_ "Yes, Dafnes says he might actually be too kind for his own good." Thiane finished her. Bottling and placed the now bluish solution into a padded, sectioned bag. She handed it to the dragon caller.  _

_ "His body is still weak, and considering his talent, he's more susceptible to a drop infection. Have him drink a teaspoon everyday until his body properly regulates his energy it might take some time. Also remind him not to push himself, that will just make it worse." Thiane said.  _

_ "Thank you for your assistance Miss Nightbloom." The dragon caller said, Thiane grabbed the boy and walked out of the tent to the carrier dragon who was being fed a chunk of meat by one of the soldiers. They both smiled at bit as the dragon acted like a dog for a moment. The dragon noticed it's riders and lowered itself down, the dragon caller wore the bag and took the boy out of Thiane's arms.  _

_ "Tell Dafnes I'm doing well, and that I miss her." Thiane said, the dragon caller smiled a bit under his hood.  _

_ "I will." Thiane felt another thing click.  _

_ "I apologise, I never got your name." Thiane said, common courtesy.  _

_ "Don't worry, I'll tell you next time you come to Dragoza." The dragon spread it's wings and flew off into the sky.  _

Present.,........

"He came at during the one year peace between both wars. It was perfect timing." Thiane said. 

"So you were the one who prescribed him that medicine devi?" Devi asked. 

"Yes, based on what I've seen, it has done it's job." Thiane said. 

"It didn't help that it tasted like bitter pickled plums though." Lance mumbled, recalling his own memory, he's pretty sure that stuff turned him off from bitter or sour things for good. It was one of the banes of his childhood with Vahaton. Thiane caught the comment and giggled. 

"Well, medicine doesn't always taste good, as a healer, it's more important that our patients get healed, rather than flavor of the medicine." Thiane said. 

"Anyway, I suggest we all have a group discussion with the other ancients and our teammates as soon as possible. We can discuss the best course of action and afterwards. I doubt this will be the only rift on the island." Velsa said. 

"Why do you say that?" Tiger asked. 

"I can say from personal experience, one attack usually means a test. Considering Thiane summoned Fenrir to take care of the last Dark Sphere, not only is the person who opened the rift know Grand Spheres are on the island, but also that Lance's body is a host. They would have sensed that considering demon energy reacts with the energy from a rift. Lance, did you feel strange at any point during the invasion?" Velsa asked, Lance thought back to earlier that day. Something kept him rooted in his spot, he wanted to jump out and aid Thiane and the others in battle, but, something stopped him, only leaving him gripping the window sill. He couldn't make it out. 

"I, I wanted to help, but something kept me root behind the window." Lance said, both Thiane and Velsa looked surprised at it. 

"Nothing physical was it? It was just a feeling? Your body didn't want to leave the safety of the tower." Velsa said, Lance nodded, it felt like an unnerving feeling, despite being in situations more dangerous than this one. 

"It must be a case of spiritual interference. It's rare, and usually only found among those with high energy levels, elemental or not. No science has been able to prove it, but magical sensors can. What you are experiencing is spiritual interference, it's a subconscious part of your soul that is trying to make sure you survive and have little harm done. Self preservation, it must be why you are feeling ill considering your body is trying to reject the demon energy rooted in your system. Considering demon energy reactions with the rift, strengthening it, it kept you rooted at the tower to keep you as far away from the rift as possible. Your soul was subconsciously making sure you survive the ordeal and don't lose to the demon energy. Despite your conscious thoughts and intentions." Thiane explained. 

"Seems like you're more special than we thought. I'll patrol the area where the rift was created and apprehend anything suspicious, as well as kill any stray Dark Spheres. The others will patrol the city for now and Thiane can remain here for the evening. The rest of us will be on our way to set a meeting tomorrow." Velsa said. 

"It's nighttime now, will you be alright by yourself?" Ace asked, as much as she seemed like someone who knew what they were doing, he still can't help but worry. 

"You can tag along if you'd like." Velsa tapped her staff and it glowed suddenly, the top of her staff extended as the gem glowing. A long blade formed and molded from the rest of the staff, taking the form of a golden decorated naginata. 

"But I may be the one playing bodyguard to you child." Velsa said with a soft chuckle. 

"That was amazing, how did you do that?" Charo asked, his eyes filled with wonder. 

"It's a simple transformation spell, or disguise spell. That's what is commonly done, it was used by a few of my close guards during an attack. In this case though, my staff is a special weapon that is bound to my family line. Only those part of the Silvercove family, or worthy of the weapon, can use the staff's full potential, if not, it's just a fancy gold walking stick. Think of it like the Lightning Hammer, same concept, just this one doesn't remain rooted to the ground." Velsa said, she stood up. 

"I'll be going then, I'll report back if I find anything. If not, I'll stay in the local inn." Velsa said, as she went to leave both Charo and Tiger went after her, to help as much as they could. Leaving Lance, Ace, Vahaton, Angine, and the two monsters with Thiane. 

"Sometimes I forget how she can be." Thiane chuckled. 

"Miss Nightbloom, considering we've been updated on events." Vahaton started, Thiane raised her hand. 

"Just call me Thiane, I already have trouble trying to get Jennette to call me that. There is no need for formalities. As for what I believe your question is. This does put an even bigger target on Lance's back. I'm afraid the situation might be similar to Princess Stella's. Even with the rift opening, I can still train him. I sense that Lance is very strong, both in power and in spirit. I believe it'll be quite the struggle if something tried to take him over. I'll be there to help him, I swear. He is now one of my patients, and I've never lost one before. I'm not going to let him be the first." Thiane said, her face giving a calm, motherly expression. 

"I'll make sure you are safe." Thiane said, her phrase directed at Lance. 

"I appreciate it, Thiane." Lance said. 

“I thank you for taking the duty. I hope it won’t burden your team’s main mission though.” Vahaton said. 

“It shouldn’t both Velsa and I have trained in using each other elements. For me, it was mainly because water elements are more useful in healing prospects especially when making potions and antidotes. In Velsa’s case, it’s because she lives in the northern areas of Astrum, where the days a relatively short, causing dark elements to be stronger, so training to use those elements will help her better defend her kingdom.” Thiane explained. 

“Speaking of which, what do you mean by ‘her kingdom’? Is she like a princess or a royal there?” Ace asked. 

“Not really, she’s the queen and current ruler.” Thiane said, Ace’s eyes bulged again. 

“A queen?! And she’s here to help us?! What about her kingdom? Will they be fine?” Ace asked. 

“She wouldn’t be here if they weren’t. She loves her kingdom to death and would do anything to assure it’s safety. It’s one of the reasons why she joined the front lines in the first place. She’s determined to protect the country and soil her kingdom thrives on. As for here, she doesn’t want it to succumb to such darkness. She’s already made preparations and left a close friend of hers in charge. I met them myself, and they are just good and kind as a leader as her.” Thiane said. 

"Actually, why did the five of you come here? I mean, I understand it's for all the rifts and stuff, but why you five in particular? Even if ordered, I'm sure some people who are in charge might be weary of sending a leader across the ocean." Ace said. 

"Like I explained to Vahaton earlier, we are the Royal Units, the same ones who formed bonds with the Summons and saved Princess Stella from her possession. She has faith in us and rather have us five here instead of an army. She understands how the dragonoids are weary of humans, much like the oppression with the Dominion. So, she figured it would be safer if us five were sent to check things out instead of an army." Thiane said. 

"That, makes sense.." Ace said as he looked at her. 

"Now then, regarding the case of the demon seed and the rift openings. Do you have an idea on who or what released Satan?" Thiane asked. 

"It was Jest, he was absorbed into Dafnes' darkness but somehow made contact with Satan, who lended his power to him in order to release him. That's what we know, Satan was defeated and Jest was as well." Lance said, his chest still ached from all the pain the damn crystal put him through. 

"Something else must have been at play. I am familiar with Dafnes and her Darkness, she doesn't pull them anywhere near the void world or anything similar. Her darkness is a separate world entirely. Verzeus boasted points at how he had the power to open gates and rifts on a whim. If a Dark Sphere or demon had similar powers to Verzeus, they may have had enough power to open a gate into her darkness and allow Satan to contact Jest." Thiane said, suddenly, something came to her mind. Making her gasp. 

"Is something wrong?" Angine asked. 

"Vahaton, you are one of the ancients, thus meaning you would have had meetings with the others, including Jest." Thiane said. 

"What of it though?" Vahaton asked. 

"Did Jest start acting weird? If so, when?" Thiane asked. 

"Jest was always a little quirky to me. I can't really say when he acted off. I do believe Dafnes had her suspicions though." Vahaton said. 

"How about you Lance?" Thiane asked, Lance tried to remember back. 

"It was, shortly after I failed to retrieve Tamazo's egg in Vienna City. I can't explain it, but, he seemed a little, strange when I returned." Lance said as he tried to remember back. 

"He really started acting weird during Ace's first Battle Cup too, devi." Devi said. 

"Was anyone else in contact with him when Lance was in Vienna City?" Thiane asked. 

"No, everyone was so busy no one had time too meet." Vahaton said. 

"Why all the questions though? He's gone now, Dafnes absorbed him for good." Ace said. 

"I have a feeling, Jest was being puppeted." Thiane said, that phrase made everyone uneasy. 

"Wait, what do you mean puppeted?" Angine asked. 

"It's a term used for something known as aware mind control. Heavy influence, those under the effects of being puppeted are not aware they are being puppeted. Moreover, their thoughts are warped, distorted, and gradually changed to the point even they don't know what their thoughts are. Based on everything you just told me, Jest went on, and at some point, most likely when Lance was in Vienna, was targeted by a puppeted spell. Their ideals were gradually pushed into Jest, to the point where he believed they were his own." Thiane said, suddenly Lance gasped. 

"Lance, what is it?" Ace asked. 

*Before Jest was absorbed into her darkness. I believe I heard him say "when did my goals become so warped?"." Lance said. 

"So Jest was manipulated into a goal that requires giving the seed to Lance." Vahaton said. 

"Wait, are you saying this was all pre planned?!" Angine asked.

"It's a possibility, but we can't rule it out. Whatever or more so, whoever did this, is a smart, strategic being, and had their sights on Lance for awhile now. The more that gets uncovered, the more complicated things get. Once we get a meeting set, we will conduct it immediately. The sooner the better, as for now. Lance, you will start trying to hone that new magic energy tomorrow with me. The sooner you can control that magic, the less likely the demon it belonged to will be able to possess you." Thiane said standing up, she pulled out a small charm, it was a small opal gemstone, surrounded by silver and gold rings and suspended by a leather strap. 

"Take this, my parents and my teachers helped me make this. It's ability is to help control the flow of demon magic. If the demon power becomes unstable, hold the talisman, it will help discharge the energy." Thiane handed the talisman to Lance, who placed it around his neck. The gem sparkled slightly as it dangled from it. 

"Thank you, but, is there any indication on the power of who's behind this?" Lance asked. 

"I'm afraid it's too early to tell, the essence isn't strong enough to identify it, even with the amount of energy flowing through you. Considering it's been awhile since I used detection magic, even Sentis will have trouble identifying who it belongs to, but, she may be able to determine rank." Thiane said. 

"Wait, who is Sentis? Are they also part of the Royal Units?" Ace asked. 

"No, she's the demon that exists with me. Remember, demon seeds are created from fusing life essence with demon essence, the demon essence being taken from a demon and planted into an object. This will make it easier for them to regain their powers and even take over the host spiritually. Sentis is the name of the demon whose essence was in my mother, and pushed into me. She's become my mental partner now, still ruthless, but not as cruel. It's like having a split personality, once I decide to leave control, she can take over. Neither of us felt a need for her to gain control.” Thiane said. 

“Would it be possible for us to speak with her?” Angine asked.

“Huh? Why?” Ace asked, looking at his grandmother confused. 

“Yes, she has become quite calm, and doesn’t feel the need to do anything bad. I can ask, be careful though, she can get, a little, intense.” Thiane said, she turned to Vahaton. 

“It will be alright, I’m sure we can handle her enough for you to regain control if need be.‘ Vahaton said. 

“Alright then.” Thiane sat down, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Her body shifted slightly as black swirls danced across her arms, black swirls went around her face, forming almost a mask, her eyes opened to reveal a glowing red color, looking more reptilian and almost glowed. Her expression became less warm and more mischievous. 

“Well this is interesting, why did you want to speak with me? Aren’t you afraid of talking to a demon?” Sentis asked, her voice warped and overlapping, her gaze went to Lance. 

“And you have a particularly strong demon seed in you. I don’t know whose it is, but it seems rather powerful. It’s definitely the essence of a Noble.” Sentis smirked. 

“A noble? There’s nobility for demons and dark spheres, devi?” Devi asked. 

“Sort of, the hierarchy is quite different from here. It mainly focuses on power level, lesser demons are weaker than normal demons, higher demons are stronger than normal, nobles are stronger than higher, and lords are stronger than nobles. I was originally a noble before I made the seed and crossed into Thiane, I went into her because I was dying, another damn noble tried to kill me. So, my power level didn’t change much when I entered her body, but it’s been long enough I don’t know if my power is the same or even stronger. Your power though, hehe, it’s really powerful, so full of energy. It’s easily that of a noble, or even strong enough to be that of a lord. He’s not infected by a mere noble, the fragments still embedded in his body are oozing with demonic energy. I’m amazed he hasn’t been absorbed and possessed yet, if the planter wished, they could’ve taken over his body and consumed his soul once the seed was implanted into his body. However, maybe they wanted a trial run. See if his body was strong enough to handle their demonic energy. And as a reminder, Lord Demons or Demon Lords whatever, are the strongest type of demon, some being on the level of a lesser god. Verzeus had the power level of a lord and look at what he was able to do. Whoever did this to Lance, they are smart, and will do anything to make sure his body becomes their vessel.” Sentis said. 

Everyone just felt unease in the air as Sentis explained everything. It was scary, and Lance held onto the newly obtained talisman tightly. A soothing energy instantly felt over him. Vahaton and Angine looked at Sentis with concern.    
  
“In simple terms, Lance is going to be a target until either A; the seed is completely erased, you can’t do much about the demon magic now, but the demon essence can be taken away, B; eliminate all traces of magic in his body, demon or otherwise, or C; Lance becomes the demon’s vessel and will need to be killed immediately before any damage can be done, it usually takes a few seconds before the body morphs to one similar to a demon. He won't be a Terra-Dweller anymore.” Sentis said, the uneasy air become so thick now, one could slice a knife through it. 

"Um, what is a Terra-Dweller, tama?" Tamazo asked. 

"A Terra-Dweller is a term us demons and dark spheres use to describe humans, dragonoids, hybrids, anything existing in this world. This world is the domain of the Terra Dragon, the void world where demons like myself and dark spheres originate from are not. The Terra Dragon, with the power to reset the world, has no effect on the void world. Most demons are immortal, only dying to others within the void world, some are old enough to claim they've seen this world be reset by the Terra Dragon three times. Resulting in it's three moons." Sentis explained. 

“Wait, does that mean the energy is too strong for Lance to regulate it?” Ace asked. 

“No, he can harness it alright, especially if Thiane is able to train him. The last part is to eliminate the essence, which can be done by fully integrating the natural demon energy into your own, thus the demonic energy will eliminate the essence by itself and you’ll be demon free. Ours was a special case, since she never had any proper training the energy may be her’s but it took so long that I just remained attached to her. And the energy wasn’t in the form of a fragment or shard, it was just energy that was transferred from her mother into her. So her body didn’t flush me out. You however, by harnessing the demonic energy, you can eliminate the energy from your body since it’s a physical object invading your body. However, the demon whose essence it belongs it won’t go down without a fight. I’d watch my back if I were you, remember, as strong as the Royal Units are, it’s still only five people protecting a whole damn island full of inhabitants. Don’t rely on them, if you do, either you or themselves will be dead. And that is all.” Sentis smirked before closing her eyes and Thiane’s body fell to the side. Her blue eyes blinked open again as she regained control. 

“Thiane, can you teach me how to harness this energy? Both offensive and defensive?” Lance asked. 

“I can, we can start tomorrow.” Thiane said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the PADX characters make an appearance :D and my firs major lore dump for the rebooted Grand Sphere lore. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Plus you can tell I went all out in this chapter. it's over 10k!


	4. The Cities

Chapter 4: The Cities 

Earlier that day……

After they went separate ways, Velsa made her way to the Dark City of Zelemony. She rode on a red carrier dragon and entered the city. 

The walk towards the main tower was relatively short and she met the guards at the gate. 

“I am here to meet with the Ancient of Darkness, it’s official business from Princess Stella of the Tellan Empire.” Velsa said as she showed them her letter. The guards let her in with little trouble, she made her way to the main meeting room. She knocked lightly on the big doors. 

“Come in!” a peppy voice said, Velsa walked in to see a young dragonoid woman with baby blue hair, purple clothing and a purple tinted clear eyepatch over her right eye. 

“Are you the ancient of darkness? I am Velsa Silvercove, I am here on official business from Princess Stella of the Tellan Empire.” Velsa said formally, she wasn’t aware the ancient seemed so young. 

“Yes, I’m Morgan, I take it you are a Dark element mage?” Morgan asked. 

“No, I am a Water Attribute, the Dark Attribute mage that was supposed to come here was Thiane Nightbloom. However she was requested to be in the Water City, Crocus in a separate request made by the ancient of water. I am quite proficient in Darkness though.” Velsa tapped her staff and the element filled her gem. 

“Oh, I see, any case, what is it that she, you, wanted to discuss?” Morgan asked, Velsa placed down her letter on the table. 

“To discuss recent events. Especially the ones that occured last year, the Dominion, Drop vanishment, and most importantly, the release of Satan.” Velsa said, Morgan seemed to stiffen a bit, but Velsa continued on. 

“Princess Stella is concerned for the well being of Dragoza and nearby islands. She is worried Rift openings much like the ones that plagued Astrum will occur here. The fact that a being such as Satan was released is particularly worrying, a being released with such power can only be released by an artificially made Rift. Someone or something had enough power to release Satan. If this being is still alive and roaming, there’s a high chance of another rift opening here and causing more damage. We had enough with the near two decade war with the rifts, we don’t want that to happen here.” Velsa explained. 

“I see…… I’m afraid I don’t know much on the subject, but if you are offering help, then we would greatly appreciate it. Dragoza is still recovering a bit from the crisis last year, while the people and monsters are well, the island is still a bit scarred.” Morgan sighed, Velsa frowned as she examined her expression

“You, haven’t been an ancient for long, have you?” Velsa asked with a soft voice, Morgan looked sad and sighed. 

“Yes, I haven’t, the former Ancient of Darkness; Master Dafnes, passed away during the crisis. I guess it must’ve been luck, but, she was the only casualty. The former Ancient of Light, Jest was who created the Dominion and, presumably killed her. He was killed and absorbed into her Darkness after he was defeated.” Morgan explained, the memory still haunting her with guilt, she joined the Dominion and tried to harm innocent people. 

“The only casuality….. I apologise, I was unaware.” Velsa said, was Dafnes Thiane’s friend? If she was the only casualty. 

“It’s fine, my sister, Herriot, became the new Ancient of Light while I became Ancient of Darkness.” Morgan said, she felt tears well up as the memories rushed through her mind again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Velsa looking at her, a soft expression on her face. She leaned into and hugged her. Morgan was a little confused by the action, but appreciated it nonetheless. 

“I can understand how turmoil can affect a young ruler. Especially if the ruler was placed into their role unexpectedly. We didn’t have time to learn, not too much time to grow, we had to survive the pressure and make sure we don’t lose anyone.” Velsa said, Morgan lightly gasped, she didn’t know of her dark turn. Instead, she was telling her what her experience was. Morgan couldn’t help but feel lucky, Eldora and Vahaton explained the situation of Astrum, a self-quarantine war lasting nearly two decades. If Velsa was forced into a leadership position when she was younger, dozens of lives rested in her hands. Morgan isn’t even sure if herself would be able to handle such a duty. 

“It must be sad seeing an ancient act like this. You probably weren’t expecting to see someone like me in such a position.” Morgan chuckled sadly as she was released from Velsa’s embrace. 

“It’s not, it’s understandable. It’s the main reason why we came here, Princess Stella doesn’t want anyone to lose anything, or be forced into a position they are not prepared for. Astrum had dealt with it for too long during the wars. So, do you have any idea who or what summoned Satan?” Velsa asked. 

“It was Jest, he summoned it, but he was defeated and absorbed into Master Dafnes’ darkness. I don’t think he can harm us anymore.” Morgan said. 

“Just because he’s gone, doesn’t mean the threat is. After all, never is it the case that only one being travels through the rift. We’re worried something might’ve escaped with Satan, a being with powers to continue opening rifts all over the island, and lead into a survival war like Astrum’s.” Velsa explained. 

“Okay, I’ll I tell you want I know.” Morgan said, the two sitting down at the table. 

Elsewhere………………………

Bahd sighed as she got off the river boat and landed near the Wood City, Librya. The city reminded her much of her home city of Sungrove. She asked where the Ancient of Wood was, and after explaining her reason, was led to the central library. Once she entered, she heard a crash from the second floor. Running up she saw a young man with white hair, gold eyes, in a green coat and glasses, buried under a collapsed bookshelf. He didn’t seem injured. 

“Are you alright mister?” Bahd asked. 

“I’m fine, just, a little help.” the man breathed as he struggled under the weight. She managed to lift the bookcase with little difficulty and helped him up. 

“Thank you, I don’t recall seeing you here before. My name is Torlie.” the man said, Bahd chuckled a bit. 

“I’m Bahd, from Astrum, official business from Princess Stella of the Tellan Empire, I came here to meet with the Ancient of Wood to discuss the crisis that occurred last year and the release of Satan.” Bahd said. 

“Oh, um, well…..” Torlie said with a nervous chuckle. Bahd looked at the wooden necklace around his neck and felt a strange energy from it. 

“You don’t happen to be the ancient of wood do you?” Bahd asked. 

“Hehe, yeah, not my best first impression.” Torlie sighed.    
  
“There’s nothing much you can do if the former passes away. Based on what I’ve heard, you’ve been a good ancient. So, my business still stands, I need to discuss the details on Satan’s release last year.” Bahd said. 

“Why though?” Torlie was informed that someone from Astrum would be coming to discuss things with them, but why the event of Satan? Sure, having such a huge threat emerge near Dragoza is quite worrying, but, it’s been roughly a year since then. 

“Because Princess Stella fears a Void Invasion here, much like the ones that trapped Astrum in a state of war for nearly two decades. I know what these void creatures, known as Dark Spheres, are like. They are hostile, dangerous, and are willing to kill anything. If Satan managed to escape, who knows what might’ve snuck out with him. Not to mention a Rift of that scale can only be opened by a being, not by nature. If they are still running loose, they can open a rift unexpectedly anywhere and cause havoc.” Bahd said, her voice turning serious as she showed him the letter. 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you much in that area, I was a prisoner for a good amount of the crisis. Everything else happened so suddenly, I couldn’t get much information.” Torlie said, the doors opened again, revealing another white haired man, this time a dragonoid, and a young boy with green hair. 

“Torlie? Who is this?” the young boy asked, before Torlie could speak, Bahd stood up. 

“I am Bahd Goldvine from the Tellan Empire in Astrum. I’m here on orders from Princes Stella to discuss the possibility of a void invasion much like the ones in Astrum, concerning the release of Satan and the Dominion from last year.” Bahd said. 

“Oh, apologies for my rudeness, I didn’t ask for you names.” Bahd said, the young boy flustered a bit. 

“Oh, no, it’s alright, my name is Charo.” the young boy said. 

“My name is Klein, I’m a dragon caller who resides here.” the other man said. 

“Do any of you have details on the Dominion and the release of Satan?” Bahd asked, she raised an eyebrow when she noticed Klein stiffen a bit at the mention. 

"Before you ask why, it's to discuss the possibility of a Void Invasion caused by artificially created Rifts, no doubt similar to the ones that released Satan. I am here on Princess Stella's request to discuss these matters and plans on scuffing any possibility of an invasion." Bahd said, her gaze turned toward Klein. 

"I believe you were involved in the Dominion last year, weren't you?" Bahd asked. 

"What? How did you-" Klein stammered, she could tell there was panic in his voice, but also, guilt. 

"I was an enforcement and protection ranger in my home city before I joined the Royal Units. I lived through both wars and fought in the latter half of the first and the second. I've dealt with many criminals, hunters, and others before. I noticed your reaction, lucky for you, that is not my business to discuss, if the ancients have already decided on your standing then I have no role." Bahd said, she pulled out a book and a pen, and placed it on the table. 

"Now then, tell about the events both leading up, and during the events with the Dominion and Satan's release." 

Elsewhere…………..

Herriot looked up from her work table as a knock on the door sounded. 

"Come in." Herriot called, she could use a break from all the paperwork she was doing. The door opened and Sturgeon lead in a pretty young woman with pink hair and light colored metal armor, a sword on her waist. 

"I'm the Ancient of Light, name's Herriot, who are you?" Herriot asked, she hasn't seen someone like her in the cities before. The girl swung her feet so she was straight, straightened her back and saluted. 

"My name is Alicia Whitewing, Light Attribute Knight of the Tellan Empire Royal Guard. I was sent here on orders of Princess Stella, princess of the Tellan Empire in Astrum, to discuss the matters concerning the Dominion, Drop Disturbance, and the release of Satan." Alicia said in a clear, formal tone. 

"Tellan? Astrum? Why does she want to discuss these matters? They've been resolved last year." Herriot said, why was it coming up again? Moreover, from the Astrum country. 

"Princess Stella believes all events may be connected and may lead to the event of a void invasion such as the one that plagued Astrum. She has sent a letter requesting to allow aid before we came. Each of my teammates are headed to a respective elemental city, the exception being the unit leader, Velsa and healer Thiane, each water and darkness respectively. Thiane had to head to Crocus due to a letter from the Ancient of Water requesting her presence. We hope to discuss these matters, conduct a scouting and investigation, and make sure no threat of an invasion occur. Ma'am." Alicia said, holding her head high like a soldier. Herriot chuckled at her a little before standing up. 

"No need to such formality, I am aware of the letter Princess Stella has sent us. However, she kept the details vague, saying in case of a possible info leak. I understand her concern, please sit down so we can talk." Herriot said. 

#######################

Theodora smiled as she made her way through Geyser. The hot springs looked nice and all the fire element monsters around excited her. Finding her way to the residences of the Ancient of Fire, she knocked. 

“Come in.” Theodora opened the door to reveal a young looking woman with white hair, in a red and black dress, tall dark red dragon horns rested on her head, alongside the golden headdress. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ancient of Fire Eldora. I believe you were the one to initially set up these meetings right?” Theodora asked, the woman nodded. 

“Yes, you must be Theodora right? Fire Attribute Gunner of the Royal Units?” Eldora asked. 

“One and only ma’am. Theodora Wildflower, at your service. Now then, shall we discuss these matters?” Theodora asked with a playful smile. 

“Most certainly.” Eldora responded

Later……………….

Bahd sighed as she closed her notebook. 

“Thank you, I'll relay this information to my teammates. Each of them should have spoken with the other ancients.” Bahd said with a breath. 

“It’s still light out, what else do you have planned?” Torlie asked. 

“I’ll be honest, nothing at the moment, I overestimated travel time since we don’t have carrier dragons in Astrum. Thiane said we would meet up in Crocus in the evening. I have nothing else at the moment, that took a lot less time than I thought.” Bahd said. 

“How about we take you for a tour of the city?” Charo suggested. 

“I suppose it can’t hurt. It would also give me a good scope of the area. Is there anything you need Master Torlie?” Bahd asked, Torlie flustered a little. 

“No, erm, no.” Bahd raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll meet you guys outside. There’s something I want to discuss with Master Torlie privately.” Bahd said, Charo opened his mouth to protest.

“It’s alright Charo, how about the both of you get ready for giving her a tour?” Torlie asked, Charo and Klein looked at him with a little concern before leaving. 

“Master Torlie, you are not yet used to such a title, are you?” Bahd asked, she took a seat on the steps outside of the library, looking over the sky and forest beyond the city. Torlie sat down next to her. 

“I’m not, I accepted the duties and responsibilities as Ancient last year. It still feels weird to have people call me by a title though.” Torlie chuckled nervously. 

“You should be happy you have time to adapt. A dear friend of mine went through something similar, but they couldn’t afford to spend time acclimating.” Bahd said. 

“What are you...” Torlie didn’t like where she was heading. 

“Velsa, current queen of Silvercove in Astrum northern area, was forced to take over the role as leader alongside her trusted sister Sapphire. Their mother is too ill to leave the castle and their father was killed in the middle of the first war. Velsa was the eldest and took her father’s role as the army leader and her status as the eldest child made her the queen, since her mother was also too ill to properly lead. She was still a teen when it happened. She’s become quite the leader though, after some reminders from me, she took over the role as leader of the Royal Units. Still, she was forced to not only lead an army, but a kingdom nonetheless when her father died. She told me how it was hard for her, and despite the guidance she had from her father's friends, she was still the kingdom's royalty, and thus their pride. What I'm saying is, the people in Astrum know all too well about being forced into a position you don't think you are ready for yet, or unprepared for. You have time to adapt alongside people who will help you, think rationally and push away the self doubt. There's a reason you were picked, and your friends are more than happy to aid you." Bahd said, she stood up, looking at the sky. 

"I don't want to keep them waiting. I'll see you another time, Master Torlie." Bahd said with a small wink before leaving the library steps. Torlie just remained and pondered her story. 

"There's always a reason for everything. I'll be sure to accept the help I am offered." Torlie said to himself, looking at the city he called home. 

Bahd sighed as she made her way down to see Charo and Klein. 

"What did you need to talk to Torlie about?" Charo asked. 

"Nothing really, I know a person who was in a similar position to him. Especially when being put into a role one is not fully prepared for. He may have studied, and accepted the role as ancient, but that doesn't mean he is ready. Everyone learns as they go, they become more wise, and apply what they know to solve problems. I see that the ancients are the cities' pride and rulers. Now then, based on what I heard from earlier today. Klein did you believe you were more fit as the Ancient of Wood during Timbell's retirement?" Bahd asked, Klein frowned a little. 

"The more I think about it, I don't think I was. I just saw it as a higher place." Klein said, he now had a few things he regrets in his life, one being his part of the Dominion. He is happy Torlie forgave him, but it doesn't release the doubt he had. He wanted to save Dragoza, to save and protect Librya. But forcing people under a rule was not how he wanted it. Libyra he saw as a place of our freedom, the energy flowing through the woods and wind made that apparent. 

"Well then, how about this tour?" Bahd asked with a small smile. 

"Oh! Yes, um, come this way, we have to show you around the rest of the city first." Charo said. 

Elsewhere………..

"I see, thank you for the information, if I may ask, did Master Dafnes ever mention a healer?" Velsa asked, Morgan perked up a bit. 

"She did once. A while ago when I was training, I got into a bit of an accident. While she was able to heal me up, I needed rest for a few days before I could continue my work. She mentioned that if "she was here, I'd be healed up in no time". I asked who she was talking about and she said it was an old friend of hers, a very talented healer despite using the Darkness element." Morgan said, Velsa chuckled a little. 

"What is it?" Morgan seemed a little confused. 

"She must be talking about Thiane Nightbloom. She was the one that was supposed to meet you, but since word of her healing abilities made it here, the ancient of water requested her presence like I mentioned earlier. She said a dear friend of hers was a casualty of the crisis that occurred here. She was sad, but smiled again after we agreed to visit her friend together." Velsa said, Morgan was shocked to say the least. Dafnes had a close friend outside of Dragoza, nonetheless one that was stuck in a self quarantined war for nearly two decades. She can't imagine how worried Dafnes might've been if she knew her friend was stuck there. She can't imagine how Thiane feels, knowing her close friend died. Guilt gripped her again as she can't help but feel responsible, even if Jest was the one who killed her, she followed his orders. Morgan thought to herself, she was one of Dafnes' students, yet she joined forces with her killer. 

"I'm sorry." Morgan mumbled. 

"Sorry for what? As an ancient you shouldn't accept the blame unless you know you are responsible." Velsa said, she stood up again and walked over to her. 

"I am aware of what you told me, about the Dominion, Jest, and believing what you were doing would restore Dragonoids to their original status and power. You were following Jest's orders, no doubt someone whom you held respect for. You were simply a pawn used by a person who's goals became corrupted. The past is the past, all we can do is move on. Please don't hide yourself, you have a sister right? Talk with her, your siblings should be the first people you turn to unless they are not truly your siblings. Talk to someone who is. You don't have to carry such a burden alone. My team learned that a long time ago." Velsa said, placing a hand on the ancient's shoulder. 

"Now then, since we have finished our discussion, I don't have to meet with the rest of my team until evening. How about you and I go for a walk?" Velsa offered. 

"But I have things-" Morgan started. 

"I'll ask the others here with your blessing for the work to be put on hold. What kind of ancient can't enjoy the city they protect?" Velsa said with a small chuckle. 

"Alright, then, um, here. You should be able to ask for your requests." Morgan handed Velsa a small bracelet with amethyst stones in an onyx black band. 

"I appreciate it, wait here and I'll sort things out." Velsa said, she pulled out a book from her dark blue bag and handed it to Morgan. 

"This is a small book detailing several things about Astrum, it's kind of my personal guide and information book. Feel free to look through it." Velsa said before she left. Morgan looked at the leather bound book, a pretty blue and silver engraved pen was tucked into the spine. Morgan opened the book and began reading. 

Elsewhere……..

"And that should be everything, thank you ma'am. I'll be sure to relay this information to my team." Theodora said with a small bow. Eldora smiled a little. 

"Theodora, would you like to join me for a bath?" Eldora asked, Theodora looked surprised. 

"Eh? Are you sure?" Theodora asked. 

"I am sure, it's still light out after all." Eldora said, Theodora smiled. 

"That would be very nice Master Eldora." Theodora said.

Later ………

"Ah~ I haven't had a bath this good in ages." Theodora sighed as she sunk into the warm waters. Her pink hair now free from her pigtails, floated a bit on the water. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Now then, can you tell me a bit about the others in your team?" Eldora asked. 

"Sure, what is it you'd like to know?" Theodora asked.

"Do you know why Velsa and Thiane had to switch places when meeting the ancients. You mentioned it before, but never gave me a reason why." Eldora said. 

"Because Master Vahaton requested to see Thiane in a separate letter. I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that she's a healer. The best healer in all of Astrum. She had a friend here supposedly, she lived here before the wars and had a close friend here. Sadly, she was a casualty during the crisis last year." Theodora said with a sad sigh. Eldora thought back, Vahaton, Torlie and Klein informed her of all that happened after she was injured. They never gave mention to anyone getting killed, thankfully. Except…….

"Master Dafnes?" Eldora breathed. 

"Hm? Did you say something? Velsa said we'd take Thiane to her grave for one last visit. I wonder who her friend was." Theodora hummed as she looked at the sky. 

"It's nothing, this Thiane… how is she has a person?" Eldora asked, Theodora chuckled. 

"Well, I'm not the best at describing people, but Thiane I can say with certainty is a very kind person. She's an excellent healer despite being a Dark Attribute mage. Whom are usually associated with shadows, dark magic, and in extreme cases, necromancy. She's so good that she earned the title Goddess of Healing. She is anything but shallow though, she just accepts the fact that it is her new title. Thiane, is someone I'm glad to have worked with during the war, not only did she save our butts in multiple occasions, she's also pretty much the co-leader of our unit with Velsa. She holds the fact that she never let a patient die very close to heart. She's willing to do anything within her power to make sure her patients are alive and well. Whoever Master Vahaton needed her to treat, no doubt will be in tip top shape by the time our scouting here is done." Theodora said as she made small hand gestures. 

"She lived on this island before. Can she see the drops?" Eldora asked. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I never asked. Maybe she can, might be a reason why she was so studious and became as good a mage as she is. If she had the ability to see drops, as well as Elemental Flows, she has more at her disposal for casting spells." Theodora said. 

"Elemental Flows?" Eldora repeated, Theodora looked at her. 

"Oh, right, sorry. Elemental Flows is what people in Astrum see in equivalent of the world's drops. Essentially, they are rivers, pockets, puddles, and spots of elemental energy. We cannot see the drops, but we can see their movement essentially. Another thing is that unlike dragon callers, who can see drops and most likely use whatever element their comfortable with, mages in Astrum are born into a specific element. Myself is of the Fire Attribute, I can only see the flow of the Fire element, I can't see water, wood, or light. Velsa and Thiane are special though, Thiane has showed us many time using more than just the Dark element, and Velsa is naturally born as a hybrid Dark and Water Attribute mage. It's one of the special things about her family. It takes years for someone to bridge over into other Attributes. I'm still working on it as well." Theodora explained. 

"And you dealt with these Dark Spheres even with those limitations?" Eldora asked. 

"Yes, that's why we're more than willing to help. At least help inform the island of the dangers of Dark Spheres. We don't want you guys to get caught unexpected by these events." Theodora said. 

"I see." Eldora leaned back and sighed. 

Elsewhere………. 

"And that is all the questions, thank you for answering them Master Herriot." Alicia said with a small bow as she closed her book. 

"Miss Whitewing, how long will your team be on the island?" Herriot asked. 

"Oh Master Herriot, just call me Alicia. As for your question, probably until we can squash any rift formations or rumors on the island. I'd say a good estimate would be a two or three months." Alicia said. 

"Why do you ask?" Herriot sighed as she looked at the young knight. 

"I'm a bit concerned, especially what you said about Satan. Are you saying that when Jest returned to the island and summoned Satan, he created a Rift?" Herriot asked, Alicia nodded. 

"Yes, an extremely powerful rift at that. The new concern is that something with power equal to or less than Satan's would have escaped the rift. At least one being would take advantage. If that is true, they could start opening rifts all over the island and crush it into a state like Astrum's." Alicia said. 

"What about the Star Fragment? I may not know everything, but the former ancient of Light, Jest, sent Lance to obtain it. He said it was the key to reversion and shoved the crystal into Lance, forcing him to become monstrous and was controlled by Jest against his will. Something like that is concerning." Herriot said, Alicia frowned as she sat back down. 

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the Star Fragment, Thiane might know since she used to live here. However, based on your description, it sounds eerily similar to extreme demonic possession." Alicia said. 

"What?" Alicia could tell Herriot was more worried now.

"Extreme Demonic Possession is something we learn when training to be a knight. Regardless of Attribute, we learn about these possessions, among other things. This is a type of possession caused by an extremely powerful demon, Thiane told me usually of a higher demon or stronger. When they possess a being, the body mutates and partially warps to contain aspects of the demon's original body existing in the void world, they can't control their bodies. It fits almost like a glove to what you said happened to Lance. What I am concerned about is the supposed forced will and mind control like state. The only reason for that to happen is if the demon has another use for it's summoner. This forming a sort of mental contract, once a certain task is done, the demon will kill whoever summoned it and go on a rampage of whatever it does." Alicia explained. 

"Another use? That's even more concerning, good thing Ace destroyed that crystal when he did." Herriot sighed, Alicia's eyebrows Rose in interest. 

"Destroyed? I'm assuming the crystal was safely removed before destruction right?" Alicia asked, Herriot could tell she seemed worried. 

"No, it wasn't, it was exposed from Lance's body when Ace defeated him. So Ace room the chance to smash it there." Herriot said, before Alicia could open her mouth a loud roar and tremor shook Exscion. 

"What was that?! A drop impact?" Herriot and Alicia ran to the window, even from that distance, they saw something over the mountains in the direction of Crocus. 

"No, that was a Rift. Very big one. I need to go, now. You stay here and keep the people calm." Alicia said, before Herriot could say anything, the girl jumped out the window and parkoured across the several pillars and rooftops. 

"Keep the people calm? I guess events like this can cause people to panic." Herriot sighed, she hoped Alicia got to them soon. 

Elsewhere……..

"And this is the outer border, a lot of monsters reside here." Charo said as they walked Bahd past the forest clearing. 

"It's so peaceful here, this place reminds me a lot of my home city. Makes me happier to see it growing so much." Bahd said with a smile. Her expression quickly changed though. She pulled out her pistol and aimed it towards one of the bushes. She fired and a burst of energy shot from her gun. A purple skinned goblin like creature fell out of the bush and dematerialized into inky black smoke. 

"What was that?" Charo asked as Bahd scanned the area. 

"That was a Dark Sphere, like the ones I informed you and Torlie about earlier. But how? Is there a rift open somewhere? Why didn't I hear it?" Bahd wondered and she held her gun. Another set of rustling and she raised her gun again. 

Instead of Dark Spheres, two teen boys fell out of the bushes with a white tamadra. 

"Don't shoot!" The teen wearing a yellow and black jacket said, raising his hands. 

"Bahd! Those are my friends, Ace and Tiger." Charo said as the two recovered. Pointing to them respectively. 

"What are you two doing?" Bahd asked. 

"We were exploring, but then we were being chased by-" Tiger was cut off as a roar loudly sounded from behind them, and a smoky black wolf-esque monster jumped out. Bahd fired her gun in rapid shots and hit the monster. She pulled out a large yellow gold orbs with four small explosion marks on it, she crushed it in her palms and the energy flowed into each of her guns. She fired again and the monster died in a flurry of smoke. 

"Okay, where do you see this? Where were you?" Bahd asked immediately. 

"Um, down there near the thicket clearings." Ace said as he pointed in the direction. Bahd immediately started walking. 

"You guys head back to Librya, I'll deal with the Rift." Bahd said. 

"The what?" Tiger asked. 

"I'll explain to you two later, right now creatures like the one you encountered will flood and try to kill or destroy everything in it's path. You kids are not familiar with Dark Spheres yet." Bahd said. 

“We are not running away, we are Dragon Callers, we can fight.” Charo said. 

“At least one of you need to run back and inform Master Torlie and Librya in case any slip by.” Bahd said. 

“I’ll head back and tell Torlie.” Klein said, the three kids looked at Bahd expectantly. She let out a sigh.

"Alright then, you three stay close, keep your guards up." Bahd said, she pulled out three small knives from one of her pockets and gave each of them one. 

"Remember, Dark Spheres desire to kill, they will attack you. They are not like monsters, use these to defend yourself if they get too close." Bahd said. 

"The knives are necessary?" Tiger asked, Bahd sighed again. 

"Yes, they are. Dark Spheres are dangerous, be on guard." Bahd said, she readied her guns and quickly marched in the direction the dark sphere came from. They soon reached the clearing. And just as Bahd had predicted, a glowing circle in the center brimming with energy. A few seconds and strange sounds echoing, a hand clawed through the circle and out popped another goblin like creature. More hands and limbs began to sprout and claw out of the circle. 

"Are those things, Dark Spheres?" Charo asked as the monsters clawed out of the circle, forming hellish looking creatures of varying colors. 

"Yes, stay back, and keep your guards up." Bahd grabbed another golden sphere from her bag, just like the one from earlier, and crushed it. The energy flowed into her guns and she let out a hail of brightly colored energy blasts. She ran and jumped on the creatures with extreme agility. As her heels hit the ground, she broke another sphere with a flashing arrow and the energy changed her guns into a bow and arrow of bright energy. She pulled the arrow back and released, the arrow transforming into something akin to a beam of light and it pierced through all the dark spheres emerging from the Rift. The arrow's damage was strong enough to cause every dark sphere hit by it to vanished into a flurry of soot and shadow. The portal closed as Bahd ran up to it. Taking a small sigh of relief as it was closed. 

"Bahd! That was amazing!" Charo exclaimed, Bahd turned back to see the three teens looking at her with awe. 

"We were lucky to have dealt with such a small scale one. Usually Rifts are a bit bigger than that. However, I'm not complaining." Bahd said, her gaze hardened as she glanced between the teens and the area where the rift was. 

"Has anything like this occurred on the island before?" Bahd asked. 

"Not that we were aware of at least. This was the first." Tiger said, rubbing the back of his head. Bahd walked back to them, only to lightly kick something that felt like smooth glass. She looked down to see a glowing green heal orb, a pale green heart resting inside. 

"Energy Spheres?" Bahd leaned down and picked it up, it felt like a smooth glass or porcelain marble. 

"Have you seen these before?" Bahd asked, Charo looked at the sphere and nodded. 

"We didn't know what they were, they started appearing around a month or two ago. Their called Energy Spheres?" Charo asked, Bahd nodded. 

"They're orbs of concentrated elemental and magical energy, produced by the planet in order to aid beings in their effort to guard against the void world. These things only appeared on Astrum though, where rifts were only opened. If Energy Spheres are here, and a rift opened, that means the rift portals are broadening. I doubt Dragoza had anything like this in decades past." Bahd said. 

"I haven't read anything like those in the history books." Charo said, shaking his head. 

"This is concerning, we need to inform Master Torlie and the other ancients as well." Bahd said, just as they were about to leave the clearing, a massive shockwave echoed past the area, strong enough to cause Bahd to falll to her knees. 

"What was that?!" Ace asked as he looked in the direction of the blast, a loud roar echoed and a beam of light shot into the sky. 

"That's coming from Crocus!" Ace exclaimed, what was that? Vahaton, Grandma, Ace grew worried. 

"Crap, that's a large dark sphere. Right where Thiane is. We need to go." Bahd said. 

"We need a carrier dragon, we'll get there quicker!" Charo said, Bahd nodded and the four ran from the area. 

Elsewhere……….. 

Velsa sighed with a small smile as she and Morgan walked through the streets of Zelemony. The people giving them small smiles and waves as they continued on with their day. 

"Zelemony is a very calm city." Velsa said with a warm smile. 

"Yeah, Master Dafnes was someone everyone respected, and she lead the city so well." Morgan said, a frown returning to her face. Velsa grabbed her hand and looked at her with a reassuring look. 

"Listen, you are an ancient now. I am certain the people who placed you in this position wouldn't have if they didn't think you could handle it." Velsa said. 

"I understand that, but it's still scary." Morgan said, she didn't even notice Velsa leaving to a nearby stand. Morgan looked up at the sky, a calming breeze brushed through the buildings. The clouds in the sky seemed so fluffy and peaceful, much more calming than how it was a year ago. Morgan sighed as she admired the city. Someone tapped her shoulder and saw Velsa holding two blueberry crepes. 

"Here, I wasn't sure what it was you liked, but they said that this flavor is one of the most popular in the city." Velsa said, Morgan blushed as she took the crepe from Velsa's hand. She didn't even notice, how long was she spaced out? 

"Thank you, erm." Morgan said as she looked at the queen. 

"Velsa, call me Velsa. Formalities here are not needed." Velsa said. 

"Thank you, Velsa." Morgan said as she took a bite, savoring the sweet and slightly tart flavor of the fruit and cream. 

"Did you enjoy my journal?" Velsa asked, Morgan blushed again as she pulled it out, handing it back to Velsa. 

"Yes, it's very interesting, I can't believe you went through all of that. So much of it seems like something out of a fairy tale." Morgan said, Velsa chuckled. 

"And befriending monsters with magical drop manipulation isn't. You're world and culture is just as wonderous, we just don't realize it since it's been like it for a long time." Velsa said, putting the book away in her bag. 

"Velsa, have you ever heard of the idea of Reversion?" Morgan asked, Velsa rose an eyebrow. 

"You mean Dragonoid Reversion? Yes, I've heard of it. Thiane told me about it on our way here, it's when a dragonoid can tap into their animalistic dragon half. Controlling it gives them more power, as taking on a humanoid form weakens their powers. So reversion is reverting back and controlling their true power. Is it not?" Velsa asked, Morgan was a little surprised that Velsa knew, but also that Thiane knew of their culture. 

"Yes, it is. You see-" Morgan was cut off as a tremor shook the ground, a loud roar echoed in their ears. 

"What is?" Morgan tried to say as she tried to stay on her feet. Velsa stumbled a little and was able to stand upright thanks to her staff. Her eyes narrowed and her expression became cold. Blue and white colored energy swirled in her staff. 

"What are you-" Morgan saw as Velsa firmly smashed the base of her staff onto the concrete and another burst of energy let out wind gusts. A cold almost shivering wind flew past them and Morgan saw something incredible. 

Ice, huge walls of blue tinted ice quickly formed and grew as a dome over the whole city. Just as the dome finished forming, a beam of red and purple energy shot straight into it, hitting the ice shield instead of the top city tower. A sound similar to breaking glass echoed as the ice shattered into small pieces forming snow and water droplets. 

Velsa's hardened gaze remained for a few seconds before she collapsed on the ground with a tired breath. Using the staff to support her weight. 

"Velsa! Are you okay?! Do you just do that?!" Morgan asked as she kneeled to her side. Velsa took a breath. 

"I'm alright, forming a shield of that size, just took more magical energy than I thought. Maybe it's because I'm not in my kingdom, or this city is a lot bigger than I thought." Velsa breathed, her voice now tired. Morgan frowned and helped her up. 

"That blast, it came from the direction of the ports, of Crocus city." Velsa breathed. 

"Crocus? Master Vahaton, I'll head there immediately!" Morgan said, Velsa gripped her shoulder tightly. 

"No, you are the only person here at the moment who understands everything I told you. Get me a carrier dragon and I'll fly to Crocus." Velsa said. 

"But you're exhausted, you can't fight like that." Morgan said, grabbing Velsa by her hands. 

"I make quick recovery. I'll be ready by the time I get there. You need to be here and inform the people if you need to in order to prevent a panic." Velsa said. 

"Then why not you stay and explain?" Morgan asked, still feeling like Velsa wasn't well enough to fight on her condition. 

"Because I am an outsider. I was never on the island before today. The people will listen to the person they trust. Please." Velsa said, Morgan sighed as she let go of Velsa's hand and the queen smiled. 

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Velsa said, Morgan nodded as she took a breath. 

"Someone! Get a carrier dragon ready!" 

Elsewhere………….

Theodora took a breath of relief as she hopped out of the hot springs with Eldora. 

"Man, I haven't had a bath that nice since the war ended." Theodora sighed as she wrapped herself in a pink towel. 

"Didn't you say that while we were bathing?" Eldora chuckled, Theodora shot her a cheeky grin. 

"I don't see what's wrong with saying it twice." Theodora said, after the two finished drying and put on their clothes, they left the bathhouse and began walking back to the main tower. Only for a tremor to rock the ground. 

"What in the?" Theodora helped Eldora keep her footing as a loud roar echoed over the city. 

"A monster? That was a very strong burst of energy." Eldora said, she felt Theodora's grip tighten a little. 

"That was no monster, that was a Dark Sphere." Theodora said, her communicator rung and she pulled it out. Answering a voice call from Alicia. 

_ "Guys! A large Dark Sphere and Rift was opened near the Water City Crocus, we need to get there to help Thiane. I'm not sure how powerful that Dark Sphere is. Warn the ancients and inform them, tell them to stay in the cities to keep the people calm in case of any other activities."  _

"On it." Theodora hung up the call and turned to Eldora. 

"Go." Theodora nodded before taking off in a Sprint towards one of the carrier dragons. 

################

Present time……….

Velsa's eyes narrowed as she reached the new clearing where the rift was opened. She could still sense Thiane's magic of closing it, and the emblem, while faded, still scarred the ground. 

"What is this feeling? It's unnerving." Charo said 

"No doubt the lingering dark energy from the Rift and whatever opened it. That Dark Sphere was a very powerful one. It's different compared to the almost unnoticeable one Bahd fought near Librya. It's concerning, the markings here are quite intricate, no doubt we're dealing with a person, human or not. Whoever did this is extremely skilled in the dark arts." Velsa said, she chanted something and rested a hand on the seal. It glowed a soft baby blue and the symbol faded away completely. 

"I've already heard what Bahd had to say earlier. She explained the situation, now, Charo was it? When and where did the Energy Spheres start appearing?" Velsa asked, walking toward Charo and Tiger. 

"About a few months ago, they only started appearing in the forests around Librya, but then started to appear in Crocus, Zelemony, and Exscion. Geyser is the only city that doesn't have these drops appearing." Charo explained. 

"I see, what have you been doing with the spheres? They don't go away unless used you know. They act like a fruit almost." Velsa said. 

"Just in large storage rooms until we could figure out a way to use them." Charo said. 

"It's getting late, I would like you to take me to one of these storage rooms in the morning." Velsa said with a formal tone, she was making a request. 

"Um, yeah, sure, I know where it is." Charo said. 

Elsewhere……….

Lance was getting ready to turn in for the night when he forgot his D-gear in the main room. Devi followed him to get it, only to hear voices. 

“A Demon Seed? No wonder…..” Alicia’s voice said with concern from the room, Lance ducked behind the wall and saw Alicia talking with Thiane and Bahd. 

“No wonder what?” Bahd asked, folding her arms. 

“Master Herriot explained to me what happened specifically when Lance was put under the control of the so called “Star Fragment” it’s too similar to Extreme Demonic Possession. Now that I know it was a seed, it makes sense now.” Alicia said. 

“Was Sentis able to identify what me might be dealing with?” Bahd asked, Thiane nodded her head. 

“According to what she told them, the seed was that of a high Demon Noble, supposedly close to the status of a Lord. Ah, Bahd, you said there was another rift opening on the island?” Thiane asked, Bahd nodded. 

“Yeah, in one of the outer forests of Librya, some of the dark spheres were, chasing Ace and Tiger through the forest. However, that one was a natural rift. Not a fabricated one. Which is worrying, considering Energy Spheres are also appearing, Dragoza is about to face some new trouble I don’t think we can eliminate.” Bahd sighed.    
  


“Not exactly, remember this happened in other places too. After a manual rift was opened, naturals would occur for a few months. But they stopped after that, I hope that’s how it is here.” Thiane said. 

“Regardless, Lance is obviously being targeted by a demon. If we don’t form a plan of attack or even defend, he will lose his life. If worst comes to worst, we’re going to need to take him back to Astrum in order for our holy healers to fully extract that demon energy. They haven’t dealt with something this strong before, even with Extreme Demonic Possession. Considering it’s fragments embedded into him, it could take months or even years for him to be free from it, if he doesn’t die.” Alicia said, Lance froze as the girl spoke, was that even the same one? When they first met just that evening, she was so bubbly and happy going. 

"I understand, that's why I'm going to try and teach him to control his powers. Besides, the holy healers will leave him incredibly weak once the process is over and reduce his magical energy near zero. It'll take him even longer to return to his state of ability." Thiane said. 

"Let's just be happy with the fact that he has a chance to survive and beat this thing like Thiane did. Remember Rose? She, she wasn't so lucky." Bahd sighed, the atmosphere in the room plummeted and Lance got a sick feeling in his stomach. 

"Yeah, your right, we're lucky he is still himself. And hopefully, not go to state that will force our hand." Thiane sighed. 

"I already spoke with Vahaton and Torlie, both of them are up for a meeting in two days. Theo said she'll check with Eldora." Bahd said, Alicia nodded as well. 

"I already spoke with Master Herriot and she has agreed. Only one left is Velsa's case with Master Morgan. Once she gets back anyway." Alicia said. 

"Is there anything else regarding Lance and the opening here?" Bahd asked, Thiane shook her head. 

"Not that I am aware of yet. The demon seed, it has rooted itself into his magic system. Our only options are to either train him or erase his magical abilities entirely. I'd rather him master the energy. What concerns me is the rift opening, it was done by a being. Someone is here, on the island, and able to open a Rift as powerful as that. We cannot let Lance get hurt." Thiane said. 

"Considering everything, it would be best if Lance didn't take any missions for the time being. Especially solo ones. The fact that his demonic energy reacts with the rifts and his own body battling over his will to get away, he will be a major disadvantage." Alicia said. 

"I agree, I'll speak it with him and Vahaton in the morning." Thiane said. 

"Why not now? Lance, Devi was it? I know you're there." Bahd said, turning her head to to doorway. Lance tensed up, but did peek past the doorframe, blushing a little at how his cover was blown. 

"You can't easily hide from a trained ranger. Now then, I sensed you some time back, tell us what you think of what we've been discussing." Bahd said. 

"We heard Alicia talking about Extreme Demonic Possession, and then natural rifts, and the possibility that Lance will end up losing his powers, devi!" Devi exclaimed the last one. Lance was quiet for a few seconds as Bahd and Alicia looked at him. 

"Um, what happened to Rose?" Lance asked, the atmosphere became sad and somber again, Bahd was the first to speak up. 

"She was my superior, for a few years when I was starting out. She became a victim of Extreme Demonic Possession during the tailend of the first war. I still don't know the name of the demon, but her soul was consumed, her body morphed into something unrecognizable. During the first month, she tried to brush it off as nothing, but she became sick, and eventually bedridden. No matter how much we tried, she was gone. After she presumably died from her unknown illness, the possession showed itself. It took control of her body, and, killed five people in the building when the demon ran loose. She couldn't be restrained." Bahd said, shaking slightly. Alicia frowned, placing a hand on the hilt of her sword. 

"She was deemed a threat and too far gone to be saved. My squad was there, and we had to kill her. Bahd, considering how close she was, she was the one to deal the final blow of holy magic. Only having true compassion for the person can help cure it. If she didn't, the demon could've continued to use the body as a vessel despite it rotting away." Alicia said, her voice soft. 

"That's why we need to make sure you don't get wrapped up in this. You're facing symptoms similar to Rose. Considering the fragments are still embedded in your body, you won't be able to fight or do much with your powers for a long time. It's why we need to resolve this threat, if we don't, someone you know may need to end your life." Thiane said with a sad sigh. 

"So the question is Lance, do you want to take that risk and try to turn that demon energy into your own? Or do you want Thiane to erase you're magical ability? Thus your demonic energy and seed, securing your safety." Bahd said, Lance clenched his hands a little. He took a deep breath. 

"I still want Thiane to train me, I want to master this energy. I'm not going to quit being a Dragon Caller now." Lance said. 

"Get some rest then, we'll start in the morning." Thiane said, Lance nodded, quickly grabbing his D-gear from the table and ran off. He needed to think about some things before the morning came. 

Elsewhere……….. 

"So, what's it like?" Tiger said, Velsa rose an eyebrow as they continued to patrol through the woods. It was dark now, but thanks to some magic of hers, gave them light to see. 

"What ever do you mean?" Velsa asked. 

"Erm, being a queen, a leader, Bahd told us how you rule a kingdom back in Astrum and left it to your sister while you were here." Tiger said, Velsa let out a small chuckle. 

"You surprise me, I don't think Bahd would bring something like that so casually. But since you asked, it's a lot of work. Despite how kings and queens are depicted as aristocrats living high and being catered. Having such power comes much responsibility. I am the leader of not just the kingdom, but the army as well. I am the leader, strategist, and beacon for my soldiers. In turn, all of their lives are on my shoulders." Velsa said. 

"I treat everyone as if they were my citizens. They are my responsibility and I must provide them with hope. I am also the official leader of the Royal Units, despite responsibility sometimes bouncing between us. Being royalty or a leader is a heavy weight on your shoulders. You need to adapt quickly and learn in order to make sure the people you lead, have as few casualties as possible." Velsa said.

"Oh…." Tiger said with a saddened tone. Velsa noticed and chuckled. 

"Do not worry though, my kingdom I also know for it's shaved ice and frozen treats. I wouldn't mind treating you to some of you visit Silvercove one day." Velsa chuckled. 

Elsewhere…………. 

A voice lurked under the darkness, in a secluded castle, chains over the windows and bars across all the doors. Despite the luxurious look, it was a prison. A figure sat in a black and red throne in the center room. Dark purple eyes glowing amongst the fiery red and orange. 

The figure smiled. 

"The energy, it's growing stronger…." The figure opened a hand and revealed an image of a white crystal. Quickly crushing it in his palms. 

"The fragments are still there….." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a flashback/replay of the events that the others experienced during Thiane's visit in Crocus. Hoping to make Morgan and Velsa a little more important later. Also this story is very experimental, so any tips will be highly appreciated.


	5. Harness

Chapter 5: Harness 

Lance opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place. The ground seemed smooth and covered in fog, everywhere else around him was a vast space of emptiness and a starry sky above them. 

"Where am I?" Lance said aloud as he looked around. 

"I was able to slip in rather easily, this is worrying." Lance recognized the voice and saw a monsterous feminine figure. Her skin was a dark purple with coal black coloring wrapping around her body and limbs. Her eyes were a glowing reptilian red and her black hair fluttered halfway down her back. She was dressed in a black shirt with black pants, a noble styled black and purple coat, and her hands were claws. Dark purple horns adorned her head. 

"Sentis?" Lance breathed, the demon nodded. 

"Yep, not exactly in the flesh. What you're seeing is my real body, the one I had before I was killed in the Void. I came here to test something, and it's worrying." Sentis said, Lance looked her worried. 

"What is that?" Sentis walked towards him, a stern look on her face. 

"Your mental strength is all about trying to expel the energy. Nothing is protecting you from having your soul consumed and possessed. I am here because I was able to slip into your mental consciousness and the form you have now is essentially your soul. If I wanted to Lance, I could easily kill you here, absorbing your soul and make your body my new vessel. That is what's concerning." Sentis said. 

"What?" Lance breathed, Sentis began to walk in a circle around him. 

"Your soul barrier is incredibly weak. No wonder that Star Fragment thing was able to control you as easily as it did. You were just like a puppet on strings." Sentis said, to emphasize the last point, she snapped her fingers and suddenly black ribbon like tendrils appeared and wrapped around Lance's wrists and ankles. Suspending him in the air. 

"Hey! What the?!" Lance was surprised as the ribbons effortlessly moved his body in that space. Sentis snapped her fingers again and he fell to the ground, now free from the tendrils. 

"Something like that is something any demon who knows Possession can do. Considering the Star Fragment alone was able to control you without any outside force, the demon behind it has extreme power, and his power is becoming more and more apparent." Sentis said, Lance stood up rubbing his wrists. 

"You know who is behind this?" Lance asked. 

"I have a feeling, it would be a disaster if he was released. That energy, it feels like Aerugo." Sentis said, she turned her head to face Lance. 

"Before you ask, Aerugo is a powerful demon, one of the strongest Lords in existence. Some believe his power is just weaker than the Terra Dragon's. He was rumored to have released the Apocalypse X dragon that terrorized Dragoza for years in the past as an attempt to escape from his prison. He was sealed away in a separate pocket dimension, separate from Dafnes', the Void, the Terra Dragon Space, and Earth. He was in a different place entirely, supposedly sealed away from reality itself. However, there were rumors, rumors of him having made Demon Seeds, he initially made one, but it was shattered into several pieces, each one holding a bite of his will and power. The rumors have lasted in the Void world for many, many years. His energy is distinct and can be identified if close to it enough. His energy was also one what reacted with the very creation of the Rifts." Sentis explained, her gaze hardened on Lance. 

"What you were infected with is the power of one of, if not, the most powerful Demon Lord in existence." Sentis said, Lance gulped a bit as her gaze seemed to stare straight through him. 

"Are you saying it would be better if my power was erased?" Lance asked, her gaze softened and she sighed. 

"No, I'm just telling you what to expect. Thiane didn't have any idea of how much power I held when we were unwillingly fused. She nearly died because she didn't know how to channel so much magical energy, considering how much it was over her body's limit. It's why she was sent to Dragoza. My memories are fuzzy from back then, but no doubt one of the Dark Ancients helped Thiane control the powerful demonic energy I originally held. She already treated you once for a condition that was similar to ours. You had too much energy surging through your body, regardless of the energy taking up space in your body, it was also just energy you couldn't control. Aerugo is powerful, each fragment is said to be on level with a weaker Lord. If you cannot control your energy, you'll die. That is what I am saying." Sentis said. 

"So don't slack on the training." Sentis took a breath before smiling at him. 

"However, there is an up side to all of this. Once you learn to control your energy, you'll be one of the most powerful magic users in the land. Combining the power you have as one of the strongest Dragon Callers with the power of a Demon Lord, you'll probably becoming stronger than us. Or even the ancients, do keep in mind what Velsa said though." Sentis said, she snapped her fingers and the world around them began to ripple. She walked up to Lance and placed a finger on his lips. 

"Also, let's keep this between just the two of us. Kay?" Sentis winked at him and removed her finger, placing one just above her own lips in a hush fashion. 

"I'll talk to you some other time, Lance." 

The world went black…. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Lance woke up with a groan, his eyes squinting as the light shining through his bedroom window and Devi still sleeping soundly on top of the covers. Lance sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the clock, he saw it was around seven in the morning. Did he really just talk with Sentis? 

He carefully stepped out of the bed and walked towards his window. Hearing something from outside, looking out, he saw Thiane, manipulating drops. Her movements were smooth, the drops danced around her so easily. She has the ability to see and manipulate drops despite not being a dragonoid. Moreover, she was born in Astrum, a place where drops are not utilized, but the flows instead. She was focused as she moved and the drops flew. She took a breath and stopped, walking over to a book she had open on a table. Lance turned back and decided to head down. Devi was still asleep. 

Lance quickly got dressed and head out of the tower, waving quickly to Vahaton as he left. He went outside to see Thiane still reading the book. She looked up and smiled. 

"Lance, good morning." Thiane said, placing the book down, she stood up and walked over to him. 

"Good morning, have you been practicing?" Lance asked, she smiled as looked back towards the field. 

"Yes, I've been preparing. Are you ready for your first lesson?" Thiane asked, Lance nodded and followed her to the center of the field.

"Now then, when it comes to harnessing any type of internal energy, you must first be at peace with the external energy." Thiane said, she stood beside him and took a breath. 

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes. Your other senses will sharpen when your vision is limited." Thiane said, Lance followed her instructions and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, he could feel and hear the sound of drops floating around him. 

"Good, now, raise your hand and manipulate the drops as you would normally. Keep your eyes closed, and take it slow." Thiane said, Lance followed and moved his hands like he would. The motion of the drops became more audible and he could feel the slight gust on his arms and hands as the drops flowed about. Thiane continued to give him instructions as he manipulated the drops around him. 

Devi woke up with a yawn, the devidra opened his eyes and looked around the room. He noticed Lance wasn't in bed, before he flew down to ask Vahaton, he saw something out of the window. He flew over to the window and saw drops being swirled around. It wasn't chaotic like an impending drop impact. It actually seemed more uniformed. Like a dance, the drops were all dancing and forming a column of sorts. He looked down and saw Lance and Thiane manipulating the drops, with their eyes closed. 

As they continued their movement, the drops began to take shape. Enough of them formed close enough together to make like a constellation. Of a dragon, the dragon flapped it's wings as it flew around within the column. Devi couldn't believe it. 

"Once you have matched your movements with the drops. There shouldn't be anything blocking, nothing distracting. Stop." Thiane said, Lance halted his movement and the drops stopped. It felt like everything stopped, it was just stillness. Until, something like a heartbeat rippled through his body. It nearly caused him to fall over. 

"The energy you should feel now is the demonic energy. You halted movement of all other magical energy sources. All you feel now is the demon energy, and it cannot hide. You need to learn to control the flow. Take a breath and feel where those beats go." Thiane said, Lance still had his eyes closed. He toomed a breath and felt the ripple again, stronger this time. Focus. 

Another ripple. Focus. 

And another, there. 

Lance moved his hand and as the ripple traveled through his body, it flowed through his arm and up through his hand. The ripple felt like a strong gust of wind, it shot out of his palm and forced him down a bit. He took a breath as the ripple stop. 

"Open your eyes now." 

Devi watched as all the drops just froze in mid air. Just frozen, unmoving. He looked down as saw Lance holding his place, his own body still. He saw him shake and then, he moved his hands. He moved his right hand and had it face the sky. Then a strong burst of dark blue energy shot from his palm and through the column of drops. Dispersing them as it flew into the sky. Devi flew down as Lance opened his eyes and sat down. 

"Very good, that was a lot more energy than I was expecting." Thiane said. 

"What was that, devi?!" Devi asked as he flew in front of the two. 

"Channeling his demonic energy. He's learning rather quickly. Honestly, it took me a few days just to learn how to stop sending external energy." Thiane said, Lance's mind flashed back to his conversation with Sentis. 

_ "She nearly died because she didn't know how to channel so much magical energy."  _

"Lance?" Lance's attention snapped back to both Thiane and Devi. 

"Sorry, just, thinking." Lance said, Thiane glanced at him with a little concern, but sighed and stood up. 

"It's alright, you managed well for your first day. Now then, Lance, if I may ask. What do you remember from when you were young, and when you were infected with the seed?" Thiane asked, Lance was confused a bit by the question, the second half he understood. It still gave him nightmares from time to time, but the first part…

"What do you mean "when I was young"?" Lance asked, Thiane clenched her fists a bit and took a long breath. 

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I want to know what happened and what you remember, after the drop impact destroyed your town." Thiane said, her voice was soft, and Lance could tell it was a question neither of them liked. 

"Why do you need to know about that? How did you even know about that?" Lance asked, hardly anyone besides Devi knew what happened and why he was an orphan. 

"Remember my story? When I first treated you? I mentioned it briefly, but the Dragon Caller informed me that after Dafnes had picked you up, did some research and found the reason on why you were alone with Devi. I don't mean to bring up any painful memories for you, but, sometimes they need to be brought up so they are not used against us." Thiane said, both Lance and Devi frowned at her response. She seemed sad herself, and she even seemed like she felt uncomfortable. 

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, it felt like he was asking a lot of questions, but Thiane wasn't giving him full answers. Considering it's her, and how much she knew, maybe she just didn't want to share information that may scare him. A bit of that reasoning made him a little mad, he wasn't some impressionable child who didn't know a thing. He can handle a horror story, fake or real. He gave Thiane a demanding stare as he clenched his fists. Topaz eyes starting in blue, Thiane sighed. 

"Sentis informed me of this shortly before the war. Demons, originate from the Void, where Dark Spheres come from. There's a reason for that, many speculate on what the Void is. Some calling it Hell or the Underworld, Sentis said they are not far off in terms of how it is in there. In Astrum, there's the idea of born ability and balanced power, it's why specific people are born into specific attributes. The reason for light and dark is no different. Alicia is a Light Attribute, and has trained with light magic her whole life. In Astrum, the 'light' is always associated with heaven and angels. The 'dark' is usually associated with death and unpleasantries. Demons are primarily strong in a type of 'dark' element, they are said to have the power to target a person's worst fears, or most hurtful memories. Sentis said they have the ability to enter and contact a person's consciousness through their dreams while they sleep." As Thiane explained, Lance was pulled back to his conversation with Sentis. He was sleeping, was that what Sentis was concerned about? As Lance snapped back his focus, he listened back to Thiane's history. 

"Demons, supposedly have the ability to summon memories, and by showing the most traumatizing ones, will help 'break one's soul' as she said. It makes them weak, it makes them scared, it makes them easy to kill off and take over. That's why I needed to ask. I don't what the memory of what happened to you those two times to be used as the demon's key to killing your soul." Thiane explained, she glanced at Lance and saw him gazing off, deep in thought. He was tense. 

"Master Lance?" Devi walked closer to the dragonoid, who was still stiff. Thiane frowned, not liking his state. Suddenly, something strong hit her like a punch to the gut. Air flew out of her lungs as she coughed up blood. Immediately placing a hand over her mouth as she fell to her knees. Lance seemed to have snapped out of his trance and immediately rushed to her side. Devi a little shaken by her sudden reaction. 

"Thiane! Is something wrong?" Lance asked, the last time she had this reaction was when she felt his energy and discovered the demonic energy. It was stronger this time though, what happened? It was only yesterday. 

"Lance, I need you to head inside the tower and stay within Vahaton's line of sight. Do not leave it." Thiane said, coughing a little more. She stood up a little shakily, the blood still dripping from her mouth and the red liquid staining the dirt under her. 

"What's going on?! Is something here, devi?!" Devi asked hurried, Thiane grabbed him by one of his small arms and pushed him into Lance. Lance instinctively wrapped his arms around Devi's body and stumbled back a bit by the force of her shove. 

"Get inside!" Thiane shouted, her eyes glowing brightly, Lance shrunk back, his mind wanted him to stay and help, but his body moved by itself into the tower. Once inside, he saw Vahaton, a worried gaze on his face. 

"Lance! What is happening?" Vahaton asked in a concerned tone, he could see Thiane from the window as she stood, her body becoming marked by Sentis' shadowy imprints. 

"I don't know, she told me to stay within your line of sight-" Lance froze, his voice stopped and he seems to have entered another trance. Devi grew worried and wriggled out of his grip. Lance was still frozen, despite his arms falling to his sides. 

"Master Lance? Master Lance!" Devi shouted louder. Devi looked at his face, which quickly shifted to a dazed and uninterested look. His eyes became cloudy. As Thiane was fighting who knows what outside, Lance remained still, unaffected by everything around him, even Devi's shakes. A color flashed through Lance's cloudy eyes briefly. Lance faced forward and opened his mouth. His voice was strange, echoey, empty, and overlapped with another in a whisper. The words being muttered slowly. 

"Retego...porta…...sino…..memet…..coercitio…." 

"REPELLO!" Thiane shouted from outside the window. Lance stopped talking, his eyes closed, and fell down, rendered unconscious. Vahaton felt something brush by him, but he needed or keep to the plan. Thiane said not to let Lance out of his sight, but why? He could hear something happening, Thiane was grunting, and even screamed. 

"Thiane! Master Vahaton, I'm leaving Lance here, I need to help Thiane." Devi said, Vahaton nodded, the devidra flew out the window to see Thiane with a wound on her shoulder. The dirt was scuffed and tossed all over. Her book on the ground with the pages all bent. 

"Thiane are you-" Devi was cut off as Thiane shot a shadowy black chain past him with a spear end on the tip. It hit something with a sickening sound and a creature screaming in pain. Devi turned to see what looked like a demented fairy, with bone white hair, blank black eyes, in a midnight blue dress, with it's lower body seeming to be in a chest with teeth at the rims. The chain pierced it through the chest before vanishing into black mist. 

"They are not the only threat, something is not risking us advancing so quickly." Thiane said as she stood up. Yanking the chain back, Thiane stepped back as something flashed past their vision. Suddenly, there was a marking on the ground, the ground trembled and shook. 

"Devi! Move!" Thiane yelled using the chain as a rope, she tied Devi up and yanked him out from the tremors shaking the ground. Thiane took a breath and placed a hand on the ground. 

"EMUNIO!" Thiane shouted, suddenly, something became clear. A black crystal glowed brightly from an invisible pedestal in the forest. Thiane's eyes changed to red briefly as she let out a pulse of energy and shattered the crystal. Thiane finally took a breath of relief and fell to her knees again. 

"Thiane! Are you alright?!" Devi turned to the voice and saw Alicia running towards them. Her sword drawn, sheesh, Devi didn't realize how huge her sword was, it was almost as long as she was tall. 

"I'm, fine, just…" Thiane fainted as she fell onto the dirt. Alicia walked up and immediately pulled out a healing sphere, a green glow washed over Thiane's body. It didn't look like it did much, but she was breathing. Alicia sighed, gently putting Thiane's form to her feet and holding one of her arms over her shoulder. She carefully pulled Thiane to within the confines of the tower, where Velsa was trying to treat Lance. 

"Velsa, do you know what happened?" Alicia asked, Velsa nodded as the green glow washed over Lance's form as well. 

"That crystal Thiane just destroyed moments ago. I never thought they were real. They're Elemental Voids, otherwise known as Attribute Killers or Magical Decay. They're so rare that some believe they don't exist. The crystal has five types, each one targeting a different element. When these crystals are activated, they suck and destroy the magical energy from everyone and everything in a specific vicinity. That crystal was targeting the Dark Attribute." Velsa explained, Devi looked around, and realized there were no dark drops. Those crystals destroyed them? 

"Why didn't it affect me?" Devi asked, he was a dark creature after all. 

"Most likely because you're specifically relate to dark drops, and use them, but you don't necessarily  _ need  _ them. The crystals absorb and destroy anything with dark energy, in your case, you were not utilizing the drops in anyway, so, you had no dark drops in your body, thus, the destruction of the drops did not affect you. However, Thiane and Lance, those crystals also target demonic energy, clumping it in with dark attribute. Not to mention due to the energy, Lance is now considered a Dark Attribute wielder. This energy flows through our bodies like air, in Thiane and Lance's case, their demonic energy is knotted closely to their actual energy. However, his behavior just prior to the attack, seems, odd." Velsa said as she continued to make dark drops flow into Lance. 

"Wait, can you also see?" Devi was stopped when Alicia raised her hand. 

"She cannot, remember, Thiane is an exception, but the rest of us can only see the flow of these 'drops', we see it differently than you do. All other elements are invisible to us. We only see the flow, and the fragments of drops, not the same ones you monsters and dragon callers see. Velsa is special in the sense she is both a Water and Dark Attribute mage. She can see both flows, and what she is seeing right now is getting the dark attribute back into Lance." Alicia explained, Vahaton walked up to the knight with a concerned look as she placed Thiane's unconscious body onto one of the chairs. 

"Is Sentis also out cold, devi?" Devi asked, Velsa nodded. 

"When the dark and demonic energy was destroyed, it probably left Sentis too weak to assume Thiane's consciousness. She was or knocked unconscious like Thiane when the crystal first activated. Not to mention those faeries. The usually of dark attribute too, but those ones, they were of water. I've never seen those faeries as any other attribute." Velsa said. 

"Those things were faeries??" Devi asked. 

"A subtype of faeries to be specific, they are dark spheres. They're known as Dopples, not dopplegangers. Despite the name, the two are rather different creatures, and we're lucky to have not met a doppleganger to assume human identity. Dopples are predator faeries that take on the form of treasure chests to allure greedy humans or creatures to open the chest. They spring out and grab them like a messed up jack in the box. No one knows what happens to them afterwards, it assumes they die." Velsa said. 

"Back to the problem at hand, Thiane took the brunt of the crystal's attack." Alicia said as she looked over the healer. 

"Does it have to do with when she suddenly coughed up blood and fell?" Devi asked, Alicia nodded. 

"Like a punch to the gut, the crystal's shockwave forced Thiane's demonic and dark attribute energy out of her extremely quickly. Her body couldn't handle that type of sudden expulsion and reacted." Alicia said. 

"But Lance, he was chanting something." Vahaton said, Velsa and Alicia stopped. They looked, scared. 

"Chanting what?" Velsa asked. 

"It was some weird dialogue, it wasn't our language." Devi said, Alicia turned serious, her gaze hard as stone. 

"Retego, porta. Were those words he uttered?" Alicia asked. 

"Yes." Vahaton said Velsa stood up. 

"Coercitio. Was that another one?" Velsa asked, Vahaton nodded. 

"What do they mean??" Devi asked, almost yelling. 

"Retego, porta, they mean 'open' and 'gate'. It's Latin, that language is only spoken with spells. Not many people beside mages uses that language, but those words." Alicia was now worried, her eyes and face deep with concern. 

"Coercitio means 'control'. Those words, when used in one piece of dialogue. Was the voice his own?" Velsa asked, Vahaton shook his head. 

"It did have his voice, but another one was whispering over it I'm sure." Vahaton said. 

"It's just the second day, we haven't even firmly set a meeting yet." Alicia breathed. 

"What is it?!" Devi yelled, they were panicking, but not saying a thing. Velsa immediately moved back as Alicia took Velsa's place beside Lance. Her hands moved and she began to chant something. A circle with glyphs appeared over Lance's body, emitting a warm white glow. 

"A demon, the demon that Lance has the seed fragments embedded in his body are reacting, the crystal not only sucked his energy out, but forcibly spread it through his body. A demon was successful in bridging a connection into Lance's cognition. That speech, he was attempting to possess him." Velsa said. 

"What is Alicia doing?" Vahaton asked as he looked at the girl, she was in intense focus, chanting unknown words as the light focused on his body. 

"She's trying to extend holy light magic into his body. Alicia is a prodigy, her skills in holy magic is one of the reasons why she's part of the Royal Units. Her magical powers are also extremely adept in exorcisms. She's doing what she can, all we can hope is that Lance's soul is strong enough to defeat the demon trying to invade." Velsa said, Devi walked towards Lance as his breathing was steady. He didn't look like he was in distress, but his clenched fist told him otherwise. 

"Be strong Master Lance." Devi said quietly, sitting down near him. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Lance woke up with a start, he was back in his dream state, when Sentis spoke with him earlier. He was with Master Vahaton when… 

"Devi! Thiane! Can anyone hear me?!" Lance yelled into the empty space, he knew it was unlikely, but, did he just fall unconscious? 

" **LaNcE!"** Lance shivered as a ghostly, raspy voice echoed from behind him. He turned around and saw a black sludge flooding the fog behind him. A black and metallic clawed hand burst from the ground, gripping the substance as something attempted to pull itself up from it. Lance was frozen, as he saw another claw burst out, suddenly, a shadow burst out of the substance and shot into the starry sky. 

" **_rEmeBeR mE?_ ** " Lance looked up and despite being a dream like state, felt his heart stop. Fear gripped him like nothing before as he stood wide eyed at the figure before him as it lowered itself closer to the ground. 

It was him, in his Reversion state. His body coated in metal, dark blue, and black metallic dragon scaling, his face pale like a ghost, two light blue stripes going down his face, his horns larger and more demonic, his hands now larger claws and his feet were three toed talons. Black webbed wings with metal spines emerged from it's back. It's lower face hidden by a plate of metal scaling over it's mouth. His eyes now just an inky black, with two small pinpoint red dots in each. A longer metallic tail whipped behind it with a black spearend. 

"No, no, you're not real, not anymore, you were defeated,  _ I  _ was defeated. You're not suppose to exist anymore." Lance said, trying to free himself from his fear paralyzed body. The clone just looked at him, widening it's eyes with glee. Like lightning it shot forward, Lance felt the air get knocked out of him as he was pinned to the ground. His hand instinctively reaching to grab his clone's, which had one of its clawed hands gripping Lance's throat. The clone stood over him, it's wings blocking the world's dark sky. 

" **_I will always exist, I will always be a part of you. The job was a sloppy one, the fragments are almost reformed by itself._ ** " The clone leaned in closer to Lance's face as he continued to try and push it off. 

" **_Why not make things easier? Accept me as part of you, you will have the power to bend reality to your will."_ ** Lance grunted as the grip on his throat tightened. 

"I will not, I am not a puppet!" Lance yelled, his soul body now gaining dark blue markings he pushed his clone off of him and sent a dark blue energy wave at it. Knocking it further back. Lance took a breath, unsure of what he just did. The clone growled as it bent down and stood on all fours. Lance tried what Thiane just taught him mere minutes ago. The markings on his body remaining, he sent another shockwave. Only for the clone to dodge, it kneed Lance in the gut, causing him to cough, a clawed hand grabbed his throat again and slammed him into the ground. Lance coughed as he attempted to stand. 

" **_You could have had all the power you wanted. It's a shame, I guess your body will just become my new vessel."_ ** Dark energy flowed into the clone's right hand as Lance tried to recover. He saw the energy, watching it as it quickly closed in on him. 

"Not on my watch." The energy stopped, Lance saw a purplish dome cover him for a moment. The clone screamed and it was launched back, Sentis stood in front of him. 

"Just the second damn day." Sentis muttered under her breath. She turned to face Lance. 

"This is why I was concerned. Your soul needs more protection. I needed to leave Thiane to the wolves to make sure you didn't die." Sentis scowled, her gaze was disappointed, but it hardened as she directed it to the clone. 

" **_YoU? yOu'Re suppoSed tO be Dead."_ ** The clone growled. 

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're not the only one capable of creating seeds." Sentis said, her hand filled with dark energy. 

"Lance, I suggest you step back." Sentis said, shooting him a quick glare. The markings on Lance vanished as he just sat back, the aura emitting from his clone and Sentis was extremely strong. Just as the two were about to launch their attacks. The world rumbled, and light poured in from the sky. Beams of light shooting down, eliminating the dark as that was spreading across the ground. Sentis jumped back, picked Lance up bridal style and dodged the attacks. 

"What is going on?!" Lance asked as he held onto Sentis tightly. The demon jumping and sprinting between the beams of light as they shot down like lightning bolts. The clone was also trying to dodge, but was unlucky and got nailed a few times. 

"It's Alicia's holy magic. She must've known the demon was trying to corrupt you. She's using a skill she uses a lot in exorcisms. She's injecting holy magic into your body to hope it helps eliminate the demon. Good thing is, it's doing just that. We just need to make sure we don't get it. I'm a demon as well, and demon magic flows through your veins now. If either of us get hit by the magic, it'll hurt us. You not as much as me, in your case, you'll be extremely weak for a few days if those beams hit you. I'm a pure demon and it is possible for me to die to those beams." Sentis explained as she continued to dodge the beams of light while the clone screamed in pain as it was getting grazed by the attacks one by one.    
  
“That thing is a lot tougher than I thought, we need to finish it while Alicia’s holy magic is in play. Lance, hold on tight.” Sentis said, before Lance could say anything, Sentis swung him around so now he was locking his arms around her shoulders and neck in a sort of back ride. The demon used her free hands to help her dance between the beams of light and send attacks at the clone. 

“ **_YOu, gAH! Die! DIe! DIE!_ ** ” the clone screeched as it continued to get hit as the beams of light shot down, Sentis scowled as she charged an attack. 

“Return to where you belong! HELL’S CURSE!” Sentis yelled, she sent a massive blast of dark energy, glowing brightly with purple flames, it even went through Alicia’s holy beams. Striking the clone, it’s armor cracked and a beam of light hit it dead center. The clone screamed loudly as it dematerialized. Lance closed his eyes, not wanting to see a messed up version of himself become dust. 

“Lance, it’s over, I’m going to leave now. I’ll alert Alicia the invader is gone.” Sentis said, she set Lance down in a small safe spot the beams don’t seem to be hitting. A beam of light nearly hit him, only for a dome of purplish energy to come over him again. 

“Heh, looks like her charm’s working.” Sentis smiled.

“Before you ask, no, I didn’t summon the dome that helped block the attack from the invader. I merely redirected most of it to hit elsewhere. Farewell for now Lance.” Sentis said, snapping her fingers, the world rippled again and she vanished from view. 

Lance was now alone as the beams of light continued to strike around him. Lance just sighed as he sat down and held his knees close. He closed his eyes, and wished to wake up from this whole nightmare, the beams of light stopped coming, and he just kept his eyes closed. Maybe, maybe try and go to sleep, is that the only way to leave this dream? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alicia was keeping her magic going, only for Thiane to pretty much spring to life, Her eyes glowing red as Sentis was in her presence. 

“Alicia, you can stop it. The demon, at least it’s attempt to control, was destroyed.” Sentis said, Alicia turned to her, sighing, and stopped her chanting. The circle stopped glowing and Lance was just lying on the ground unconscious. 

"Sentis? You went into his dream state? What attacked him? Did you hear anything?" Alicia asked, Sentis nodded. 

"It looked like a messed up version of himself. I believe it's his 'reversion state' as it was called. Looked like a messed up breed between man and dragon, that's for sure. Your beams of light pretty much saved his life. However, the invader did say one thing. "The fragments are almost reformed by itself." That thing must've been talking about how the shards of the demon seed are slowly pulling themselves back together. We don't have as much time as we thought. For all we know, the damn demon could take over his body in a second. Thiane needs to increase his training, Velsa, Alicia, he needs training in his soul protection. I was able to slip in easily, he has little to no defense. Not to mention his two traumatic experiences will be used against him." Sentis explained, Velsa nodded and picked Lance up. 

"I'll put him to bed. I'm certain his body is just as worn as his mind as of right now. Regardless of toll, the mind and the body suffer as one." Velsa said as she carried Lance away. 

"Sentis, is Thiane awake yet?" Alicia asked, Sentis shook her head with a small frown. 

"I'm afraid she is not. She took quite the beating from those Dopples and element drain." Sentis said. 

"Actually, how did you manage to get into Lance, devi? I saw you when Thiane destroyed the crystal, devi." Devi said, the demon sighed.

"I was present and use some of my demonic energy to help Thiane destroy the crystal. Heh, Lance controlled much more of his energy than I thought. To be honest, he was able to hold out for a little bit before I arrived. He managed to use his energy offensively while in the dream plane." Sentis said, she was surprised to be honest. Lance was advancing so quickly despite it only being the second day. He just went over his first lesson with Thiane. He has potential alright. 

"The answer your question, Lance's demonic energy release after the lesson lingered around the area. It took the brunt of the attack after it hit Thiane, I managed to evacuate for a short time to not get taken out of commission." Sentis said. 

"Sentis, I'm going to go inform the others. They need to know this. Vahaton, is it possible to call in an emergency meeting? I don't think we'll have a chance to really plan one." Alicia said, Vahaton nodded. 

"Yes, I can call them. Just be careful, just because these attacks showed up, doesn't mean the Drop Impacts won't." Vahaton said. 

"I will be careful. I'll go and inform the others. Oh Sentis, are you alright? My magic is dangerous to anything involving demons, Lance I was aware wouldn’t be too hurt, just tired. But you." Alicia asked, as she looked at the demon currently possessing Thiane’s body. Sentis sighed with a soft smile. 

“I am fine Alicia, I’m good at dodging your magic. I was carrying Lance as well so he wasn’t hurt. Your magic helped us defeat the demon though. It made the job for me a lot easier.” Sentis said, Alicia nodded with a smile herself before leaving the building. Sentis turned her gaze towards Vahaton.

"Vahaton, I would like to ask you a few things." Sentis said, her eyes still glowing. 

Elsewhere……….

Velsa gently tucked Lance into his bed. He looked a lot more peaceful now. She chuckled slightly to herself. Thinking how she did this for her younger sister on a few occasions. The two would sleep together for a while after their father died. She looked sadly at the unconscious boy, no child should be going through something like this. He may be a teen, but, he is still young. Thiane was stuck with Sentis ever since she was born. It just became a part of her. Lance though, from what she's heard, he has been through a lot. From the death of his parents, living as an orphan, being taken away from your only friend, and being manipulated by someone you trusted so dearly. 

She had grown to hate the former Ancient of Light, Jest. Her hatred for the dragonoid was great, not only did he manipulate someone who trusted him so dearly, but he attempted to kill a fellow ancient, killed Thiane's closest friend, the Ancient of Darkness, but he also tried to kill off all life on the planet and summoned Satan. To her, he deserves to rot in hell and not just waste away in Dafnes' darkness. He doesn't deserve it. 

_ Crack!  _

Velsa gasped, looking down into her now bleeding palm, she was holding a glass orb from her bracelet, she was clenching her fists so tight that she shattered it. The pain came late and she winced a bit. Taking one final glance at Lance's sleeping form, she retreated to the bathroom in the hallway. She carefully placed the shattered glass onto a paper towel and rinsed her hands from glass and blood. Her mind still angry at the thought of what Lance has been through. 

Thiane didn't deserve any of it either. She was just as much a victim as Lance was. The two of them were close since they were both the oldest and most powerful of the team. Even though Bahd helped Thiane with battlefield leadership, the two of them were just as close as sisters. Bahd was closer to Theodora considering the latter refused to leave her side for long. Alicia was close to all of them really. She helped Thiane considering the two had powers of opposite. 

The Royal Units…. The name that made their friendships possible. The war that brought them together. 

The war where everyone lost so much….. 

Velsa knows she's being hard on herself. The others have told her constantly about it. Sentis was always ratting her out considering demons have a knack for sensing negative or hostile emotions. She can't help it, she is a leader and needs to make sure everyone is okay. She isn't just a queen, she's a commander. 

With a sigh, she used a healing sphere and the wound in her hand vanished in a green glow. She took the broken glass and placed it into a small orb, which she concealed in her small bag. She left the bathroom and took one more glance at Lance. She smiled as he seemed to be in a more peaceful slumber. As she walked down the halls, admiring the windows and design. A small flapping echoed through the nearly empty halls. 

"Velsa?" She turned to see Devi flying towards her. 

"How is Lance, devi?" Devi asked, Velsa smiled, kneeling down to pet his head. 

"He I doing fine, he seems to be in a mere slumber now. You can go see him." Velsa said, Devi looked up at her. 

"Are you okay, devi?" Devi asked, Velsa raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm fine." Velsa said, Devi frowned at her answer. 

"You don't seem fine." Devi said, Velsa sighed as she stood up, glancing out a window in the hall. 

"It's just, it's horrible what Lance had to go through. Not to mention, how Jest used his loyalty so selfishly like that. A leader, a mentor, they should have the interests in how those who follow them feel. They shouldn't use their power and rank for such selfish reasons. Jest used him like a damn puppet, he attacked Eldora, a fellow ancient, and he killed Thiane's closest friend, Dafnes. He tried to kill the world and summoned Satan onto this earthly plane. I don't understand what his goal was, or if he just seeked ultimate power over everything. It's sickening, despite that I don't know Dafnes, I feel like wasting away in her darkness is too merciful. He doesn't deserve such mercy." Velsa said, clenching her free fist again. 

"Where did you-" 

"Morgan told me. She told me all that she knows. She told me everything regarding the crisis and what she knew of Lance." Velsa said, Devi's wings drooped sadly. 

"That's why you're upset, devi?" Devi asked, Velsa nodded, she turned to Devi, kneeling down to face him again. 

"Devi, you want what's best for Lance right?" Velsa asked. 

"Of course! I will do anything to make sure Master Lance is safe!" Devi declared. 

"Good, I just tell you something, but please, do not tell anyone else about this. Especially Thiane." Velsa said, Devi's previous excitement turned into concern. 

"Why not?" Velsa sighed. 

"Because no doubt she'll find reasons not to follow it. Even if it puts her life at risk. Please do not misunderstand though, I believe this would be the best course of action as a last resort." Velsa said. 

"What is it, devi?" Devi asked, Velsa took a breath. 

"I believe Lance should have his powers erased so the demon infection can be completely neutralized." Velsa said, Devi nearly yelled if he wasn't asked to keep it quiet. His shock though was still evident. 

"What??! Why, devi?! Lance doesn't want to give up his powers, devi!" Devi said in an attempted whisper. 

"It's risky, the attack that happened today just proves his energy state is unstable. If we are a second too late from the next attack, he will have his soul consumed. Sentis was worried enough to go after him and save him. I'm not sure if he would've survived it if she didn't show up. Not to mention…" Velsa took a saddened breath

"She isn't doing well. Health wise, she may be considered the Goddess of Healing, she may have the powers of a Demon Noble. But she is still human, she still has weaknesses, she is still  _ mortal.  _ If she continues to strain herself, she'll end up killing herself. I know I should have more faith in someone I consider another sister. But with that faith, also comes worry. It's unavoidable. The attack today showed her health. She's already been through so much during the war and understanding Sentis' possession. But, if Lance loses control, she may try and stop him herself. If he loses control, she may be the demon's first victim. I don't want Lance to have that kind of regret." Velsa explained. 

"You sound like you speak from experience." Both Devi and Velsa froze momentarily as a familiar voice spoke out, tired. The two turned to see Lance leaning on the wall, he definitely still seemed tired. 

"Master Lance!" Devi flew into his arms at breakneck speed. The two hugged for a few moments before Lance looked at Velsa. 

"I take it you overheard everything." Velsa said softly. Lance took a breath. 

"Only the part where you said that I have a possibility of killing Thiane if I get possessed." Lance said, Velsa took a small breath, one he couldn't tell if it was relieved or not. 

"I don't mean to scare you, I-" 

"I'M NOT SCARED! I'm not some little kid!" Lance snapped loudly. Even Devi jumped at Lance's raise in voice. Velsa's eyes widened at the outburst as her body tensed slightly. 

"I'm not that weak, I'm not traumatized, I'm not going to hide under my bed. I am not going to sit around and do nothing. I'm not afraid of monsters, I understand what is at stake here. Just because of what happened last year, of what happened in my past, that doesn't mean I am weak. I am a proud Dragon Caller, and I am going to take control of this energy." Lance said with a breath, for a moment, his eyes flashed blue. The two looked at each other for a few moments. Silence except for the muffled speech of the people conversing below them, it's amazing how they haven't heard the outburst.

"I understand, my apologies Lance. You must understand though, we are concerned. War has different effects on different people. You could say we haven't exactly gotten over how powerful demons can be. I have a tendency to think of a lot of worst case scenarios. Thiane, she, she may be the Goddess of Healing, but she is not immune. She can suffer from the same ailments as any other person. She pushes herself a lot, she decided to take the brunt of the attack that occurred today. According to Sentis, she's still unconscious. Her body reacted violently enough to force her to cough up blood. Lance, all that I'm saying is that, if things don't go the way we want them. Thiane will die one way or another." Velsa said.

Lance frowned, he clenched his fists a bit. Guess he still has a way to go from reading people. Thiane took a lot of damage before he ran into the building. Not to mention what Sentis said… 

_ "I needed to leave Thiane to the wolves to make sure you didn't die." _

To the wolves… he is well aware of what that line means. Sentis was also mad. There were other threats she was fighting as he hid and fell into that realm. 

"Lance, I understand where you are coming from. I can't say I speak from experience, it would be a lie if I did. What I am saying is that, it's a high possibility we will lose both of you. Please, think about it." Velsa said, she sighed sadly and turned her back. 

"I'm going to speak with the others. Alicia left some time ago to inform them of what happened." Velsa said, without another word, she left the duo. Her staff lightly sounding as it clicked on the tiles. 

"Master Lance, are you okay?" Devi asked, the teen hasn't let go of him since they reunited. Lance took a breath. 

"I am fine, just, tired. Really tired." Lance sighed, he leaned on the wall. 

Elsewhere……….

"That is what I know of the events." Vahaton said, he and Sentis have been speaking about the crisis for an extensive amount of time. 

"I see, so, Lance's father was the last one to work with the fragment. Did you know of where he might've obtained it from?" Sentis asked, Vahaton shook his head. 

"I know what King told me. I never met Lance's father in person. I assume he got it from the ruins they were excavating near the town." Vahaton said. 

"Hm, it's still daylight out. I'll head to those ruins and see what I can find. It will also solidify who our demon is." Sentis said standing up. 

"Wait, what about Thiane. Won't she be confused on why she's there?" Vahaton asked, Sentis shook her head. 

"I'll ask Thiane to stay put for the time being whenever she wakes up." Sentis said, she saw Velsa walk down. 

"Velsa? Where are you going?" Sentis asked, the queen froze. She didn't look at her. 

"I'm going to talk with the others. Alicia has no doubt informed them of what happened, I would like to speak with them as well." Velsa said calmly, Sentis frowned and felt an unusual string of emotions from her. 

"Is that wise?" Sentis asked, her gazed hardened as she looked at the mage. 

"Yes, it is the best course of action for now. I'll be on my way." Velsa said, she averted her eyes to prevent staring at Sentis, leaving the building without another word. 

"Tch, something is wrong with her. She acting like a literal Ice Queen again." Sentis sighed. 

"What do you mean by that?" Vahaton asked. 

"Velsa is a leader, became queen of her whole kingdom when her father was killed during the first war. She also took main command of the army. She was only a teen. I'm not sure if it's a side effect from that sudden increase in responsibility, but, she is always trying to do things herself. She doesn't talk about her feelings often, which sadly makes her a target to demon invasions. She already dealt with a few of them in the past. She was never in a state of possession, but they tried to influence her. If she falls, we'll have a weak link." Sentis said. 

"Do the others know?" Vahaton asked. 

"They do, mostly, some events Velsa wishes to keep to herself. Thiane agreed and pretty much begged me to keep it secret. Saying it's something Velsa has to say herself. No doubt she's concerned about Thiane's state." Sentis sighed. 

"Her state? What do you mean by that?" Vahaton asked. 

"Despite her title and power, she is still human. Still mortal. Her healing powers are linked to her energy, as well as her demonic energy. She'll get sick if she pushes herself too hard. If something like this occurred again, there's a possibility of it succeeding. I may be knocked out cold, the demon could invade stronger and take him over, even if it's temporary. Thiane would try and stop him herself, if I'm out of commission, and she was already weakened from the attack before. It's likely the demon will use Lance as a vessel to kill her. Too many possession cases like that occurred in Astrum, even before the wars. What she is trying to do will be a big risk. Lance has the potential, so I support the idea. But, others might oppose. Not only is there a chance he will be possessed. But a likely outcome will end with both Thiane and Lance dying, in body and soul." Sentis explained. 

"No doubt a thought like that is occupying Velsa's mind." Sentis said. 

"Sentis? Is Thiane okay?" The two turned to see Lance leaning by the stairwell. Devi besides him. 

"Lance? You should be in bed." Sentis said, walking over to the two. 

"I'll be fine, is she okay?" Lance asked again, taking a breath. Sentis frowned and sighed.

"She's still unconscious, her body aches like hell. I doubt she's doing well, but she is alive, as is you. You should be getting your rest." Sentis said. 

"I am fine, I can handle this. I'm not a kid." Lance said, Sentis sighed before picking him up, swinging him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"H-hey! Put me down!" Lance tried to shake out, but Sentis' grip, despite being in Thiane's body, was strong. 

"I swear, you Terras are so damn stubborn. In your state, you'll be even weaker if you are attacked. You need your rest, no ifs, ands, or buts." Sentis said as she carried him back up the stairs. 

"Sentis, will Thiane be alright?" Lance asked as he stopped his struggles. 

"I honestly have no idea. You Terras are so freaking stubborn, you would be willing to die to achieve a goal. Thiane is definitely someone else, lucky for her, her skill is as big as her stubbornness. She holds her title in high regard and will do anything to make sure she doesn't lose a patient, even if it costs her life. Your case is no different." Sentis said, as she reached his room and plopped him back into his bed, she sighed. 

"But, her skills are amazing. She's been through thick and thin since the wars. If she was able to gain her title, all the while dealing with me, I have a feeling she'll survive. As with all things though, there needs to be a limit." Sentis said as she crossed her arms, looking out the window in Lance's room. 

"Speaking of which, despite mentally being fine, Thiane's body is in no condition to go anywhere. So, I'll be grounded here too. Tomorrow, after her lesson, I need you to take us somewhere." Sentis said as she sat on the floor. 

"Where?" Lance gripped his bedsheets a bit. 

"To where you found your Star Fragment, I'm well aware that Jest sent you to fetch it before forcing it into you. If I know where you found it, I can get a better idea if my theory is true, and if there are any clues to help reduce the damage." Sentis said, Lance visibly tensed as the grip on his bedsheets tightened. 

"Sentis, is there any possibility of a Demon Seed causing natural disasters?" Lance asked in a saddened tone. Sentis frowned at his response, looks like there's more to him than Thiane let on. 

"Possibly, only of high ranking though. Even then, when Thiane and I fused, the most destructive was a series of Energy Sphere floods in the area. However, I did hear that when seeds react, the earth will do many things to try and destroy it. Similar to a body's immune system. Having a second life is against the laws of nature. Demons though, coming from the Void world, are unnatural already. Considering the Drop Impacts on the island, it could be a possibility. However, I cannot be sure unless I'm there. I believe our questions will be answered then." Sentis said. 

Elsewhere……….

Velsa made her way through Crocus to meet up with the others. After just a few numbing minutes in silence, she sighed. 

"What came over me?" Velsa rested a hand on her forehead. The things she told Lance, it was selfish of her. Obviously both Thiane and Lance knew what they were going up against. She was cold, she didn't answer Sentis when the demon was actually showing concern, and she brushed off Lance so quickly. Lance was already upset that he was being treated like a kid, and she could understand that. It was rude, but her point still stands. Maybe she should've just left it as a final last resort. 

"Velsa?" The queen stopped at the sound of a voice. She turned around and saw both Ace and Angine, presumably out shopping based on the few bags they were holding. 

"Angine, Ace, good morning." Velsa greeted as she stopped walking. 

"You seem troubled, is something the matter?" Angine asked. 

"Yeah, I'm not sure if Alicia stopped by to tell you, she probably rushed to find the others first. Lance and Thiane were attacked, and they were weakened with this." Velsa held up a small fragment of the crystal used to destroy dark element. 

"They were?! Are they okay?! What is that?" Ace asked as he looked closely at the crystal. 

"I sense extremely negative energy from this." Angine said, pulling Ace away a bit. 

"They're known as Elemental Voids, Attribute Killers, and Magical Decay crystals. They only existed in myth until now. They destroy and extract any type of element in a certain area. Thiane and Lance were badly injured by it, Thiane took the brunt of the attack. She is still unconscious. Lance was nearly possessed and have his soul consumed if Sentis didn't enter his consciousness. They're both in recovery, but extremely drained due to the attack. It left them without a lot of energy, Thiane's body was riddled with wounds from Dark Spheres appearing as well. Alicia left after helping Lance to inform the others of this attack, and to set up an emergency meeting." Velsa said. 

"Are they okay?" Ace asked, Velsa frowned. 

"For the most part. However, Thiane seems to be out of commission for a bit of time. Honestly, I think our best course of action is to have his magical energy wiped to destroy the demonic energy." Velsa said. 

"But doing so would eliminate Lance's ability to see and manipulate drops correct? It would essentially destroy his role as a Dragon Caller." Angine said. 

"Really?! There's no way Lance would want that." Ace said. 

"He doesn't, neither does Thiane, but, it will guarantee their safety. Continuing on this path could end in both of their deaths." Velsa said. 

"I've seen enough to know that." Her gaze hardened as she looked at the two. 

"Lance is strong, Thiane is as well. You need to have more faith in your teammates. They can see it through, they've been through so much already. It only makes them stronger you know." Angine said softly, Velsa sighed. 

"I hope so, I genuinely hope so." Velsa said as she gazed into the sky. It was just turning noon. 

"Ah! Velsa! What're you doing here?" The three turned to see Alicia running back with Theodora. 

"Just out to find you two. Where's Bahd?" Velsa asked. 

"Turns out she left for Librya last night to speak with Master Torlie. Do not worry, I've already contacted her and she's on her way here. With Torlie as well." Alicia said. 

"That's good, Vahaton is going to set up an emergency meeting with the other ancients regarding the events that took place today." Velsa said. 

"An emergency meeting, how bad was the attack?" Angine asked with a frown. 

"Bad enough Thiane looked like she was about to die." Velsa said, tightening her grip on her staff. 

"That's no exaggeration. Thiane was in bad shape and was still unconscious when I left. Lance was as well. He was nearly possessed today." Alicia said. 

"Then let's head back to the tower." Theodora said, grabbing Ace and Alicia's arms and began sprinting towards the tower. The two tripping a bit as they tried to keep up with her speed. 

Elsewhere………..

Jennette sighed as she put away the supplies recently harvested. It's been roughly over a week since Thiane had left the town, about a day since she arrived in Dragoza. She called the night they arrived to see how things were going. The automaton was worried when Thiane told her about the Dark Sphere attack on Crocus that very day. It was concerning to say the least, and that the patient she went to treat was in fact infected with Demonic Energy, much like Thiane was. 

Jennette took a breath and went up the stairs. The clinic acted as both a treatment room as well as their residence. She opened the door to Thiane's room and still saw her medicinal books scattered across the small wooden desk. She was always one to leave when needed. Jennette closed the door and went up to the balcony. Looking at the sky, it was still early afternoon, she hopes Thiane has better luck today than she did yesterday. Her apprentices are very competent and definitely have their skills in treating the townsfolk. They won't need her to babysit them anymore. Now then, what should she do for now? Considering what Thiane told her what happened yesterday, no doubt the can of worms will only go deeper. She sighed and look throughout the room. It still only feels like yesterday when she met Thiane. She still couldn’t thank her parents enough for bringing her into this world. 

Automatons were essentially living dolls, or in other terms, robots. They are beings born when a soul is created by concentrating magical energy. It’s not an easy task to create such a being. Most of the time, Automatons contain the fragments of former living souls that used to live on the earth. It also depends on how much magical energy can be concentrated. Unlike normal magic transferrence, Automatons’ key to birth is creating a self producing energy core that is the same as a human’s. This process involves an extreme concentration of magical energy, until the energy can react and form a natural core. However, that is easier said than done, as the concentration needed to form a natural self-producing core, is more than quadruple the energy an Automaton’s body can handle, if done incorrectly, a magical reaction will take place and cause an explosion. 

Jennette was created shortly before Thiane’s birth, originally meant to help her mother while she was recovering from the demonic essence. When they discovered Thiane was the one who inadvertently got infected with the essence, she was assigned as a guide to help her. So, her early days of existence were studying with Thiane’s mother regarding everything there was related to the dark element, attribute, demonic energy, and demon essence. 

Considering her original purpose was still to look over Thiane, she could tell something was wrong. It would be easily two weeks worth of travel in order to get to her. 

"Miss Jennette? Are you okay?" Jennette looked to see Ron. 

"Mostly yes, Thiane called me last night to inform me of the situation on Dragoza. It's a lot more dangerous than we thought." Jennette sighed. 

"How about this, we can handle things in the town. You head to Thiane to help her." Ron suggested, Jennette looked at him with a surprised expression. 

"Are you sure you youngins can handle everything?" Jennette asked. 

"Certainly, we can call for any advice if needed. But Thiane seems to need your help. Go help her, I'll inform the others." Ron said with a smile. 

"I would greatly appreciate that, however, if anything is out of place when we return. Thiane will be the one wanting answers alright?" Jennette asked, Ron nodded.

"Got it." 

Elsewhere………...

Sentis sat on the floor of Lance's room and played with the drops. She grabbed some heal drops and turned them into dark. Lance glanced up from his book, and a memory flashed past his vision. He gasped and the book fell from his hands, landing on the bed with a small puff. 

"Lance, you okay?" Sentis asked with a raised eyebrow. She stood up and walked over to him. 

"What did you just do?" Lance asked, Sentis looked surprised. 

"Just a skill. Attack Stance - Dark. I would think Dragon Callers like you would be familiar with it. After all, it's a common skill among dark element creatures, not to mention a common skill set for devil and demon types. Why?" Sentis asked, her gaze narrowed a bit. Devi looked at them confused. 

"I can do it too." Lance said quietly, he grabbed some heart drops and they turned into dark. Sentis' eyes widened. She grabbed his wrists tightly and looked at him. 

"Since when were you able to do that?" Sentis demanded. Lance freaked out a bit at the sudden action. 

"Well…" Lance didn't exactly have the right words. Sure they knew of what happened to him during the Dominion reign, but… 

"Just tell me." Sentis said, loosening her grip. 

"Shortly after Ace destroyed the crystal. Devi was hurt, giving him dark drops wasn't enough, but, when I tried to use heal drops, they turned into dark. I didn't know what else to do but go to someone who could help." Lance said, Devi's wings drooped as he recalled the memory. He was so sure he would be okay, but then his injury acted up, Lance was in a state of worry and panic, and he nearly lost his memories of everything. It was an event Devi wished to forget. 

"Looks like the demonic energy rooted into your system a lot earlier than we thought. Those symptoms, they make no sense now." Sentis stood up. 

"Lance ever since you were able to use that ability. I'm afraid you stopped being a full dragonoid then and there. That skill, that ability, it's only used by monsters of the devil category." Sentis looked at Lance, crossing her arms, her face stern and eyes glowing. 

"Lance, you are half-demon." 

Elsewhere…………. 

As the group walked back to the tower, a voice cried out. 

"Grandma!!!" Angine looked up to see a familiar dragonoid with flowery pink hair in blue clothing. 

"Ana? What are you doing here?" Angine asked, the girl stopped to take a breath. 

"I heard Lance was in trouble. I came here to check on him. I heard that a healer was supposed to help him, that he was sick." Ana breathed, she pulled out a basket filled with bottles, plants, and foods. 

"So I gathered samples of all of Stella's healing remedies. These should help him!" Ana said with a determined look in her eyes. Alicia chuckled. 

"Child, I'm afraid those remedies won't do much for Lance." Velsa said softly, Ana looked confused before puffing her cheeks in annoyance. 

"I am not a child, I know Lance. Stella has some of the best healing remedies on Dragoza, if anything is going to help him get over his sickness, it's this." Ana said. 

"What we're dealing with is not something like a cold. It's a lot more danger, and a lot more sentient." Velsa said. 

"Ana was it? Come with us, we can show you what we mean. I don't think the herbs will help, but maybe something else can." Theodora said. 

"Um, Grandma?" Both Ace and Ana looked at Angine expectantly. 

"Come along, I doubt Thiane and Lance would like us to keep them waiting." Angine said. 

Later……..

The group entered the room to hear talking. 

"I will repeat, when did the symptoms happen specifically? It must be caused by something else. There's no way he would've been able to use that ability if his body was rejecting it." Sentis said. 

"The symptoms just happened on the weekend, it was completely normal. There was nothing odd, except, well." Vahaton sounded worried as he was being semi interrogated. 

"Except what??" Sentis sounded impatient. 

"He seemed more tired, that's when I noticed. That weekend when he first got sick, he was extremely tired that afternoon. He just came back from a mission that day. To deal with a rogue Vampire Lord monster." Vahaton said. 

"What is going on? Sentis, is Thiane still unconscious?" Angine asked, Sentis nodded. 

"Yes, but we have bigger problems." Sentis crossed her arms again. 

"Lance has the monster skill Attack Stance - Dark. He's able to turn heal drops into dark drops. We know only monsters of devil type, like the Vampire Lord, has these abilities. He's no longer a dragonoid, he's half-demon. Not to mention this occurred over a year ago, back before Jest was defeated, shortly after Ace destroyed the crystal the first time. His magic system was corrupted then. What concerns me is that he shouldn't have had any symptoms due to it, they would've occurred a lot earlier. What caused his symptoms is something else. Lance doesn't know what was different about that day either." Sentis explained. 

"Wait, Lance is now a half demon?!" Ace shouted, Sentis scowled a little. 

"Yes, and he has been. According to him, ever since Devi was hurt over a year ago." Sentis said, Ana gasped. 

"That's when we took Devi to be healed by the Holy Ceres." Ana said. 

"The Fertility Deity? Was Lance prevented from going near the fountain?" Sentis said. 

"He was, actually. She asked for me to be the one to place Devi on the fountain. We both thought it was because of Lance's mission before then." Ana said, she remembered that day. Lance was soaked in rain and she's never seen so much sorrow in his eyes before. He may have kept a composed expression, but the eyes can say a million things. 

"No wonder, she knew he was half-demon by then. She probably didn't want to risk any demonic energy infecting her waters." Sentis sighed. 

"Wait, but you and Thiane can still help him right?" Ace asked, Sentis frowned.

"We can, but it puts a new obstacle in the way. The way half demons work is a bit different, and even harder. Using any type of holy or light magic can be dangerous to them, having the energy forced out, much like those crystals today can be life threatening. What's most dangerous is concerning the concept of a seed. The difference between human possession and half demon possession is the bridge." Sentis took a breath before continuing. 

"Humans don't have a connection to the Void like demons do. So when a human possession occurs, it's like building a bridge. One the demon uses to travel from the Void into the human host. Exorcism and holy magic are ways of destroying these bridges. However, with half demons, the bridge is already prebuilt, it may be weaker, but it's still a built bridge nonetheless. Demons use this ability to strengthen the bridge to possess half demons. In cases such as mine, my soul was bridged into Thiane's body, it didn't see me as negative energy considering her young body acclimated to it before I stepped in. You all must be familiar with the term of demon proxies and familiars. Most of the time are done by half demon creatures serving a full demon. Only Noble and Lords have that kind of power. The way it works is that the stronger demon creates a strong bridge between itself in the Void and the mind of the half demon. If the bridge is strong enough, the demon can take control of the half demon at any given time. Whether it be forceful or not. Most of the time, half demons are mixed with creatures from the void world. Rarely are there Terra Dwellers that possess this ability. The only ones I am aware of that are not under a demon's control is Lance and ourself. The rest I don't know. For all we know, a demon made a proxy on this island and is using them to perform these attacks." Sentis explained. 

"So half demons are easier to turn into a puppet compared to a non demon. And half demons will have a harder time trying to rid it, because the bridge is permanent." Angine said, Sentis nodded. 

"There's also this, due to the energy and essence turning Lance into a half-demon, it also affected his body. I'm afraid erasing his energy core will do nothing but worsen the effect. If we erase his energy, then he will possess nothing but demonic energy. I was hoping we'd help him before that stage, that erasing his powers would be a last resort. But now it isn't even an option." Sentis said. 

"Wait, erasing his powers? If that was a last resort, what are his other options?" Ana asked, she didn't know of what they were talking about fully, but the idea of Lance losing his powers worried her. Everything she's been told was worrying. What else could they do?

"To either continue on this path, training him to control his energy. Hopefully strong enough to even overcome the demon's own essence and flush it out of his system. Or, kill him, I'm afraid those are our only options. The only other one is similar to what healed Devi. Holy Ceres' magic rebirths a being able to give their soul a new reconstructed body, the only catch is that they lose their memories. They will literally be reborn. However, Ceres' never dealt with demonic energy this strong before. It may even come back after he's revived. I'm afraid those are our only options." Sentis said with a sigh. 

“I’m afraid your suggestion won’t be an option anymore.” Angine said turning to Velsa. The queen sighed as she nodded in somber agreement. 

“So I was right, you were thinking of erasing his power to save his and Thiane’s life unnecessary trouble. I don’t blame you, heck, I expect it of you. I’m afraid all we can do is just hope for the best. Thiane and I can train him the best we can, with as little time as we will likely have. Lance is a strong one for sure, we just need to hope he’s strong enough.” Sentis said, she looked at Ace who had a determined look on his face. 

“Don’t worry, Lance is strong, he took down threats and troubles that seemed impossible for a normal person. As long as we’re by his side, he won’t lose, and I’m not just talking about raw power either.” Ace said. 

“He is just as stubborn as he is strong as well.” Angine chuckled. 

“Where is Lance? Shouldn’t he be part of this discussion?” Theodora asked, Sentis sighed with an annoyed look on her face. 

“I’m having him rest upstairs, I swear if he protests anymore I’m going to chain him to that bed. He’s currently working on how to control his skill, as well as meditate. He needs to build his mental strength if he doesn’t want to get beaten like he nearly was today. Devi’s with him, to be honest, it’s stupid that I don’t want him to be part of this discussion just yet. I don’t want him overwhelmed, considering the number of people here. Everyone shouting might- HEY!” Sentis shouted as Ana dashed past her up the stairs. 

“Leave her be, I’m sure one person couldn’t hurt.” Angine chuckled, Ana was still as headstrong as she was last year. 

“Sentis, I’ve never seen you this sentimental before, if ever. Aren’t demons supposedly stronger with negative emotions?” Theodora asked, Sentis sighed. 

“Usually yes, Thiane must be rubbing off on me. I do think if he knows the other option is death, things might get out of hand. He’s a lot like Thiane in a few ways, stubborn as ever, if he knows the stakes, he’d push himself harder than I would. Even demons know that pushing too far past our limits is a death sentence. It’s the same fear Velsa has.” Sentis said, Velsa frowned momentarily, nodding lightly in agreement with the demon. 

“Now then, we should discuss the emergency meeting.” 

Ana ran up the stairs and saw a bedroom door cracked open. She peeked inside to see Lance with his eyes closed in concentration his hand and arms outstretched as they held a few heal drops. Lance took a breath and opened his eyes, the drops turned to dark. He repeated the action, grabbing heal drops again, he took a breath, and they didn’t change. He let out a small sigh. He was still sitting on his bed. 

“You already have most of it down pat, devi.” Devi said, Lance gave him a small smile, Ana took a breath before opening the door. 

“Lance!” Ana nearly shouted as she pretty much swung the door open with speed. Lance let out a yelp and the drops turned from heal to dark. He turned around to see the pink haired girl. 

“Did you just squeak?” Ana asked, her head tilted to the side slightly. Lance’s face immediately turned pink considering the sound he just made and he looked like he wished to hide under his blanket. 

“What is Ana doing here, devi?” Devi asked, Ana looked at the monster with mild annoyance as she held up her basket. 

"If you must know. I heard Lance was sick, so I rounded up samples of all of Stella's best remedies. The others downstairs said they may not do much." Ana sighed, she set the basket down and walked over. She grasped Lance's hands and leaned in. 

"I know now though why Ceres asked me to put Devi on the pedestal. She wasn't mad at you, she was being cautious." Ana said. 

"I know, I was the first time Sentis told. I'm half-demon now. It makes sense. She said there's still a chance for me to turn the energy into my own, so I'd become someone similar to Thiane, just not exactly the same." Lance said. 

"Speaking of which, the lady downstairs, kept referring to Thiane, but I didn't see anyone else. Who is she?" Ana asked. 

"Um, well…." Lance glanced out the window. 

"It's a long story, devi." Devi sighed. 

Elsewhere…………. 

Bahd was flying with Torlie as they left Librya for Crocus, concerning the call Alicia and Theodora made to them earlier. The carrier dragon flew calmly and Bahd kept her gaze on the path. 

"An emergency meeting, it must be important if we didn't have time to schedule one, especially from Vahaton." Torlie said. 

"No doubt, considering what Alicia told me, it's not a good situation. If these Magical Decay crystals exist, they could be used to wipe out an area in seconds." Bahd said. 

"I never thought such power existed in this world." Torlie said, remembering what Alicia told them. 

"It doesn't, those crystals are supposedly only obtained in the Void world, which are then carried over into this Terra by Dark Spheres and Demons. The amount of Energy Spheres also increased. The island is feeling threatened by this unnatural energy and feels the need to provide it's inhabitants a way of fighting it. I fear that it may not be as simple as we thought." Bahd said, narrowing her eyes. 

"This world was never supposed to clash with the Void. Based on what I know, Astrum should've been the only place where the Rifts occur. Yet they keep coming up in other places on occasion. What worries me is the fact that these Rift occurrences might become permanent. Dragoza has already been through so much trouble these past years, adding Rift openings on top of the Drop Impacts, I don't know if the island will be safe enough to live in for long." Bahd said as she continued to look over the sky as they drew closer and closer to Crocus. 

"The people of Dragoza are strong. We won't go down without a fight." Torlie said, Bahd sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. 

"That's what worries me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harness..... more like nearly possessed O_O to be honest, this whole chapter direction was literally a spur of the moment and writing drive for me. So yeah, Lance is no longer a pure dragonoid, and that is why he may or may not die (I'm honestly debating on his fate a lot). This is actually playing around with a theory I made awhile ago, I'll link it here so you guys can see what my original intention was and what inspired it. Hope you enjoyed ;) 
> 
> Lance's Star Fragment Skill Theory: https://roughgemauthor.tumblr.com/post/190366427087/puzzle-and-dragons-x-theory-regarding-lance-and

**Author's Note:**

> Grand Sphere had potential and was sadly shut down. Grand Sphere originally takes place in a medieval fantasy world back in the game. However, for story purposes it is now in the same age as Dragoza Island and the world of PADX. The original game story takes place during the dark sphere war of the Grand Sphere world, but this story takes place after the war. I won't be writing much about rebooting the canon GS story until much later (after this story is done). No knowledge of the orignal game is needed to enjoy this story, I will be giving lore tells throughout the story, how it entangles with the world of PADX and how I have changed things. The Royal Units, Princess Stella, and Eioh are canon characters to Grand Sphere with offical artwork. 
> 
> This will be filled, if not flooded with original concepts, ideas, and headcanons. So I hope you guys enjoy this cause this story is going to be one heck of a ride for me.


End file.
